Maelstorm: Child Of Prochecy Unleashed!
by sarutobihokage
Summary: This is a challenge given by GreenBlue22! At the tender age of six, Naruto is attacked by two, village-influenced Genin. This causes him to gain powers that will make him the strongest Shinobi to ever bless the Shinobi nations... With a little help of course... /Strong and Serious Naruto. Rinnegan. Not Godlike but EXTREMELY strong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge set up by: GreenBlue22. Hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

* * *

"Ouch... Ouch..." A small voice echoed through a vast forest. A boy emerged from the shadow's. He clutched his leg in pain, as blood ran down it like a river. He limped towards a hollow, abandoned tree and clambered into it. Most would say that this kind of abuse on a boy was horrible, despised, worthy of death... But to him it was normal.

'At least they didn't follow me into the forest.' The boy repeated to himself. Yes, he has had worse. Times when his body was unrecognizable and his face looked like a plum covered in blood but it all came with being the pariah of Konoha. The most hated person to ever live on the foundation of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

The villagers hated the young Uzumaki, as if he was Kyuubi himself, calling him the 'demon boy'.. The fact that his hair was as red as blood didn't help either. Naruto hummed to himself and waited for his leg to heal itself, like it always would. Out in the distance, Naruto could hear talking and so he huddled himself more into the tree. His violet eyes watched as two ninja walked past his tree...

'Genin? Shouldn't they be in groups of three?' Naruto asked himself. Naruto, due to searching through the library in secret, knew that Genin went around in teams of three, with a sensei that watched them... Then why were these two by themselves, far from Konoha? Both of them had jet black hair and charcoal eyes.

"Kitsune... Come out, come out, wherever you are..." The one closest to Naruto muttered. He wore a dark scarf that was only visible because it flapped in the night wind. The Jinchuriki's heart pounded in his chest and he realized why they were there... To catch him and bring him back to the village! A loud thud shook Naruto's tree as the Genin's fist knocked the tree.

"Kohumaru, he must be in here. It is the only place where he could hide." The Genin announced his findings. Naruto quivered and he felt like crying his eyes out... But he didn't... All of his tears had been run out of his body along time ago.

"If you think that he is in there, then check..." Kohumaru announced with a chuckle. Both of them glanced towards the tree and could only see shadow but Naruto could see them clearly. One of them closed their eyes tightly and then opened them. Two crimson red orbs pierced Naruto's soul. The red head recognized those eyes as the Sharingan, a dojutsu which had an ability to give color to chakra. He knew what that meant... They found him... Kohumaru pointed towards the tree and nodded.

Both of them advanced and pulled Naruto out of the tree. The crimson haired pariah struggled against them and growled. "Oh, look..." Kohumaru chuckled, catching the others attention. "The demon's angry." They both chuckled and Naruto saw his chance to escape. He kicked out with his right leg, and caught Kohumaru in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. Kohumaru cursed and reached for his eyes, releasing Naruto.

Naruto, as he fell, grabbed hold of the large black scarf of the other Genin and brought it with him to the floor. When he touched down, he ran around the Genin and wrapped him up. "Hay!" He yelled in fury before tripping onto the forest floor. Naruto ran as fast as he could away. He knew that he couldn't out-run Genin, but he would have to try.

He quickly jumped behind a tree and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, two hands shot from the other side of the tree and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the tree. Naruto shouted in fear. Kohumaru stepped from behind the tree as he rubbed his eyes. "That was a smart stunt you pulled, boy. It's going to cost you." He said before he began to assault Naruto with his fists.

For the next hour, they kept swapping and taking turns beating the 'demon'. ' 'I can't take this any longer...' Naruto thought, feeling his very life slipping away from him. Before he passed out, he could feel a rush of chakra and pain in his eyes.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Drip...

Drip...

Naruto lay face down in water, unconscious. As he opens his eyes, he feels a cold liquid against his face. 'Water?' He asks himself before he began to panic. Naruto splashed out of the water in shock and horror. "They must have thrown me in the sewers..." Naruto said aloud. How wrong he was... The Jinchuriki stood up and looked around. The water didn't seem to be dirty... In-fact, it was spotless!

The six year old looked up and saw a small window. 'How can I get up there?' Naruto asked himself. As he thought, his words were written on the wall. Naruto glanced down and saw a chair. "Lucky me!" Naruto exclaimed as he climbed on it and looked out of the window. His eyes widened at what he saw...

On the other end, he could see what looked like the ocean, with the waves being time. On the first wave, he could see the third Hokage. He was looking down at something with a serious expression. On the next wave, Naruto could see a bunch of villagers gathering with pitchforks and waving fire around.

Naruto dropped back into the water in shock. 'What did I just see?' Naruto asked himself. Suddenly, he felt a tug. At first it felt like a nudge but after a few seconds, it felt like a magnet... And Naruto was the metal. Sooner or later, Naruto found himself running down the hallway. As he ran, he felt as though he was getting closer. But to what?

After what felt like an hour running, which was only a few minute, Naruto stopped and clutched his knees, panting loudly. Unexpectedly, he magnet feeling dissipated and Naruto felt calm. That was until he opened his eyes and looked into the water...

In place of his normal velvet eyes, a new gray color was made dominant. Not only that, it covered his whole eyes ball, along with multiple black circles. Naruto jumped back and grabbed his kunai, that he kept for self-defense. All he saw was himself... The same grey eyes baring into him. 'What is this?' Naruto asked himself. His breathe became raspy and he swirled around in the darkness.

"WHERE AM I?!" Naruto yelled. As if responding to his voice, ten light sources, in the form of flames, burst to life. That was when Naruto realized that he was in a big room... A VERY big room. The Jinchuriki was relaxed by the light source but became cautious again when he felt a heavy breeze hit him. Slowly turning around, Naruto came face to face with a cage and two HUGE, red eyes. These red eyes weren't of the Sharingan. No. They were more... Fox like...

Naruto staggered back, falling onto his rear. The fox like eyes began to shrink back before more lights burst to life, revealing a enormous, fox. Behind it, nine tails swirled and lashed. Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers now as he recognized the fox from legend.

"T-The Kyuubi No Kitsune..." Naruto muttered in shock. The Kyuubi grinned and sat back in his cage eying his container.

"**My container... It is nice to finally meet you.**" The Kyuubi replied in a deep voice that shook the room. Naruto stared at the Kyuubi as if he was dead. Naruto's face was as pale as a certain snake-obsessed Sannin.

"Why are you here? Didnt you get killed along time ago?" Naruto asked the beast. The Kyuubi had a toothy smirk as he took in the new information. The fox then let out a blood-curling laugh that made Naruto cringe in fear.

"**That information is false! No normal human can defeat a Bijuu!**" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto's mind bobbled like a rattle. How could this be true?

"T-Then what happened on that night, six years ago?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Two hands were placed on Naruto's shoulders and he jumped.

"I think we can explain that." Another voice exclaimed. The voice of a man. Naruto jumped out of his grip and turned. In front of him stood a man... A hero... His idol, the Yondaime Hokage. Next to him was a stunningly beautiful woman with red hair that ran down the side of her body. She was looking longingly at Naruto and so was the Yondaime.

"H-Hokage? I must be dreaming." Naruto told himself. The Jinchuriki pinched himself but nothing happened. Harder... Nothing... Naruto looked up at the past-Hokage and his eyes shun, making him completely forget about the Kyuubi. "Your alive!" Naruto yelled in excitement, examining his idol. The blond haired Hokage didn't seem to sure of that.

"Not fully. We are only here because our souls being brought here with our chakra." Minato said with a chuckle. Minato looked at the spiky haired boy standing in front of him and ruffled his hair. Naruto looked at him baffled.

"How can you not fully be alive? You... You just touched me?" Naruto asked in confusion. Minato sighed before sitting down on the water, followed by the women.

"Sit down Naruto. We have a lot of talking to do." The women spoke for the first time, making Naruto remember her presence.

"Yondaime-Sama, who is she and how does she know my name?" Naruto asked, pointing at the woman. Minato chuckled and slightly rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto, 'this woman' needs to be show more respects. She is my wife. For your second question, what mother wouldn't know her child's name?" Minato asked. Naruto thought for a moment as he pieced the pieces together like a puzzle.

"Mother... Child... Wife..." Naruto said his thought aloud until he realised what the fourth was saying. He looked at the couple with a mix of emotions. Minato on the other hand was out-right nervous... He didn't know or couldn't predicts Naruto's response.

"K-Kaa-San..." Naruto muttered as he looked into her violet eyes. Kushina had been dreaming of those words the day she found out that she was pregnant. She gave a relieved smiled and watched as Naruto began to get teary. He jumped at Kushina and embraced her in a hug. Kushina also broke down as she gave back the hug to her son.

"Tou-San..." Naruto said as he turned to Minato. "Tou-San!" Naruto jumped at his father and also embraced him in a hug. Kushina joined in the hug and they all enjoyed each others embrace. Naruto was letting all of his concealed emotions flow out of him like a steam that broke it's bank.

"**This is cute and all but I think we need to get to the task at hand. The reason why the Kit was summoned here.**" The Kyuubi boomed snapping them all out of there trance. All of them got up and looked over at Kyuubi.

"Right." Kushina and Minato said simultaneously. Naruto stood in the middle of them and held both of their hands. When they both turned to Naruto, he wondered what they were going to tell him.

"The reason you was summoned here was because of your unlocking of the Rinnegan." Kushina explained. Naruto looked confused but then remembered how strange his eyes looked now.

"Is the Rinnegan these strange eyes?" Naruto asked while pointing to his eyes. Kushina nodded but decided to go into more detail.

"Do you know what it is called when you have a special eyes?" Kushina asked her son. Naruto nodded his head.

"It means that you have a special Bloodline that has to do with the eyes. They are called... Um... Do..." Naruto tried hard to remember but couldn't. "Do..."

"Dojutsu."

"Yeah! That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping about. Minato watched and chuckled. That was when he saw Naruto get serious. "Um... The book that I read on Bloodlines said that you get your Bloodlines through your family. Does it mean that the Uzumaki clan had the Rinnegan Bloodline? The books from the library say that they were good with seals." Naruto asked.

"Of course they were but a clan can't just be good at one technique. Along with the Rinnengan, they also had one more Bloodline that I will explain to you another day." Kushina said. Naruto looked visibly saddened by that and Kushina decided to cheer him up. "Good thing is, the Rinnegan only awakens in the strongest of Uzumaki. That means my Naruto-Kun must be the most toughest boy in Konoha!" Kushina said with playfully tickling Naruto.

The six year-old fell over laughing as Kushina attacked his seal with her fingers. As a former Jinchuriki, she knew that the seal was the most sensitive part of a Jinchuriki's body. "Stop! Stop! It's too much!" Naruto rolled away from Kushina as she let go of him. Minato just watched as his family played around.

The water that they were walking on shook as the Fox cleared it's throat. "Geez! Kurama doesn't want us to have any fun with our child does he?" Minato groaned. Minato looked at Kurama and then back at Naruto.

"Kurama wants me to tell you the basic moves of the Rinnegan. You could call them default because they are moves that come with the Dojutsu. The first is the Shinra Tensei and the second is Bansho Ten'in. Both focus on the gravity element that the Rinnegan gives Shinra Tensei, you push things away with gravity chakra, while Bansho Ten'in does the opposite." Minato explained. He expected to have to explain it again to Naruto but instead, Naruto looked like he understood every word.

"I understand." Naruto said with a smirk. "But how do I activate and deactivate the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked. Minato sighed.

"Channel chakra into your eyes to activate. Do the opposite to deactivate." Minato explained and watched as Naruto experimented with turning on the Rinnegan and making the swirling pattern re-appear. He didn't even understand how Naruto knew how to channel chakra but it was good.

"Cool. When I get out of my mind I ca-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he realized his predicament in the outside world. Kushina, having seen what was happening on the outside, went down to Naruto's level and looked into his eyes.

"As your mother, I give you the permission to blast those sorry excuses of Ninja into the sunlight!" Kushina said with a huge smile. Naruto smiled back at her and hugged her.

"**You've got to go now, Kit.**" Kurama announced. Naruto pouted sadly and looked at Minato for help.

"I'm sorry son, but he is right." Minato said. Naruto began to tear up again but Kushina knealed down and hugged him.

"Don't be upset. You can come back once you fall asleep. Plus, we can always talk through our mind link." Kushina said. Naruto nodded and smiled at the new information.

"But you still haven't answered my question?! What about the Kyuubi?" Naruto complained, trying to find any excuse to stay longer. Suddenly, Naruto began to glow and his body began to disappear.

"That has to wait until another time..." Minato announced. Naruto groaned in annoyance. "See you later Naruto-Kun." Minato and Kushina waved as Naruto completely dsappeared.

**Outside**

Nothing seemed to have changed as Naruto slipped back into consciousness. "The demon seems to be waking up." The ninja's chuckled as Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto currently had the Rinnegan deactivated. The ninja with the scarf clenched his fist and prepared to punch Naruto in the gut. Naruto currently had no top on and his whole body was bloody.

Instead of sitting like a duck and waiting to be hit, Naruto thought on Kushina's words. 'Blast those sorry excuses of Ninja into the sunlight!' And Naruto decided to do just that. As if it was natural, Naruto closed his eyes and then snapped it open. When he did, he muttered two powerful words...

"Shinra Tensei..."

As the word's escaped Naruto's tongue, Kohumaru was sent flying away, along with plenty of debry. He was definitely unconscious. The ground beneath Naruto gave way and left Naruto in a five foot crater. The other ninja that was holding him was also blasted away, but was probably worst because Naruto could no-longer feel the tree on his back...

The young prodigy was astonished by the power of the Shinra Tensei and marveled at the power. Suddenly, he heard creaking and turned around. From, half-underneath a tree, the ninja used his last available arm to grab a kunai. Naruto sighed and began to walk towards him. The ninja began to panic and gripped the kunai, preparing to throw.

"Ungrateful..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he neared the ninja. The ninja threw the kunai but because of his little strength, the kunai didn't reach the target. Naruto easily kicked the kunai away and continued toward the Genin, making him panic, wiggling under the tree. Naruto ignored this and began to try and pick up the tree, failing miserably.

"Damn! This is so hard!" Naruto yelled after groaning in frustration. He wiped the sweat from his eye brow and tried again.

"Looks like you need some help there." A voice called out. Naruto froze but instantly recognized the voice.

"Itachi-Nii!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Naruto jumped up and turned to the voice, seeing two ninja stepping out toward him.

"Looks like Pup is in trouble." The other boy exclaimed. Him and Itachi both had dark black hair and endless black eyes. Shishui looked around at the destruction cause by the Shinra Tensei and whistled. "Or maybe he can handle it..." Shishui stood and stared, completely fascinated while Itachi was already by Naruto's side.

"Any injuries?" Itachi asked the Jinchuriki, who nodded in response. The raven looked over Naruto anyways. Naruto tapped Itachi's shoulder and pointed at the ninja that was half-under the tree. "I can't seem to get the tree off of him." Naruto sighed.

Itachi waved Shishui over and they prepared to move the tree. "Wait for me!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped down and joined them in picking up the tree, although it didn't make a difference. After the tree was moved, the ninja began to shout at Shishu.

"Shishui! Finally you've come! Kill the demon befo-" The ninja began to speak but was stopped when he felt the stare of Shishui's Sharingan, as it reached into his soul, making his shut up.

"Itachi, you get the other Genin and I will get this one. Time to get out of here."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"...And that was when we came to you." Itachi finished his explanation and stepped back, so that he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Shishui. Naruto was sitting on the couch at the back of the Hokage's office and watching as Itachi told the Hokage what had taken place.

Sarutobi sighed and took a large wiff of his pipe. "Thank you for your help, Shishui and Itachi. Who knows what could have happened to the Genin if you didn't arrive." Sarutobi thanked them. Itachi and Shishui nodded.

"Escort Naruto to his apartments. Let's hope you don't get any trouble on the way." Sarutobi said. Naruto stood up and shook his head furiously.

"I don't want to go to my apartments! I want to go to Itachi-Nii's house!" Naruto shouted. He ran to Itachi and stood next to him.

"We don't want any hassle for Itachi, Naruto." The third Hokage said. Itachi shook his head and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"It will be no hassle at all Sir. My parents are away and Shishui is staying over. We're planning to unlock Sasuke's chakra tomorrow." Itachi told Sarutobi. The old man nodded his head slightly before dismissing them, which was rewarded with Naruto's yell of excitement.

**Uchiha compound**

"We are in the Uchiha's territory. Be careful and stay close..." Shishui whispered to Naruto as they entered the compound. Although only looking straight, Naruto could feel all of the eyes on him, darting into his soul and making him whimper in fear.

"Don't be afraid." Shishui said too no effect. "The future Hokage wouldn't be afraid..." Shishui whispered into Naruto's ear, instantly snapping him back to normal.

"I am not afraid!" Naruto yelled at Shishui, making him chuckle.

"We're here." Itachi announced as they neared the biggest house in the compound.

"Wow. It's so big!" Naruto gasped as he looked around at the size of the house. Itachi smirked while opening the door. He was instantly tackled to the floor by another boy that looked about 6 years old.

"Nii-San! You took so long!" The raven yelled at his older brother. The young boy had onyx eyes, just like Itachi and Shisui. He also had a dark blue shirt and white shorts.

"What? Were you scared?" Itachi playfully mocked Sasuke while standing up. Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"N-No!" Sasuke lied. "Let's go inside!" Sasuke shouted while dragging Itachi inside. 'Good. Changing the subject.' Sasuke sighed mentally. He scanned the three visitors and saw Naruto, who he recognized.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to his friend and they fist-bumped. Shishui stood and looked at the scene.

"When did these two meet?" Shishui asked Itachi, who shook his head. He too, was shocked at the two friends.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi. "When did you meet Naruto-Kun?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked.

"That's an S-Rank secret, Nii-San!" Sasuke said while sticking his tongue out. Shishui chuckled and so did Naruto.

"Alright. Time for bed, Sasuke!" Itachi announced. Sasuke moaned and shook his head. Naruto smirked, thinking he had gotten away.

"But Naruto's here!" Sasuke complained while flailing his arms. Naruto mentally smirked and danced around.

"Well then Naruto will have to go to bed too." Itachi said, making inner-Naruto trip and face-palm the floor.

"All good ninja need sleep. Plus, you need plenty of sleep to unlock your chakra tomorrow!" Shishui jumped in, exciting the children. Itachi gave Shishui a look that screamed out 'thank you'.

"Yh! Time for bed!" Sasuke yelled as he ran allowing with Naruto to his bedroom. When they entered, Naruto realized that Sasuke's room was even bigger then Naruto's apartment!

"And this is all for you?" Naruto asked. The Jinchuriki ran around the room and spread out his arms like a plane.

"Yep!" Sasuke nodded. He quickly jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"Your bed is over there." Sasuke said while pointing to the bed opposite him. Naruto nodded and also jumped into his bed. When he landed, his body sunk into the bed and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, quickly shooting up from his bed.

"Nothing... It's just... This bed is really soft." Naruto announced. His mind quickly came back to his current bed that was as hard as a rock. Sasuke mentally disagreed but didn't want to press on, determined to get to sleep and 'prepare his chakra'.

"Goodnight!" Sasuke said before turning to his pillow and shutting his eyes. Naruto did the same and before long, he fell into a deep sleep.

**Naruto's mind**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and all he saw was the grey ceiling of his mind. He got up and looked around. He saw Minato, Kushina and the Kyuubi conversing and he decided to jump in.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. When they turned, they all had smile's on their faces. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked. Kushina shook her head, answering the question for the rest of them.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, getting slightly annoyed by the looks.

"We just found out that whenever you come here, time stops! That means that you can be here for as long as you want!" Kushina explained in delight. Naruto's annoyance disappeared and was replaced with excitement.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping around in the water, making tiny splashes. Minato whispered in Kushina's ear and she nodded.

"Now it's time to answer your question." Minato called out. Naruto turned to him and Minato nodded.

"The question about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded and Naruto was instantly sitting infront of him, ready to listen.

Minato sat down with him while Kushina stood and watched. She clutched both of her hands as sweat poured down her face. 'How is he going to respond? Please don't hate us Naruto...' Kushina thought.

"Naruto, what you are about to hear, can not be repeated lightly in the outside world. Only to people that you trust most." Minato said. Naruto nodded his head but was slightly confused.

"Why? Everyone knows about the Kyuubi." Naruto said. Minato slightly shook his head.

"They know whatever the history books tell them. What really happened is completely different..." Minato said. His face was stern and serious, making Naruto believe every word.

"It was a cold October night..."

**FlashBack No Jutsu**

It started one day, when Minato saw an unmissable trail of crimson hair. At the end of the trail he found, what would later be his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. In Minato's eyes, the young Uzumaki was a diamond in a quarry of coal... It wasn't just here beauty that attracted Minato either... Her ninja skills were amazing, even taking her to become an A-Rank ninja. She was said to be able to slaughter platoons of enemy ninja on her own. No wonder they called her the 'Red Death'.

At first, Kushina couldn't see much in the young orphan boy, with spiky blonde hair. After he found her trail of hair, and saved her from kidnap, her view on him took a turn. Soon enough, she couldn't go anywhere without him, due to her love for him. This led to their marriage. Minato became Hokage, making her the Hokage's wife. His skills as a ninja were incredible, helping him become a SS-Rank ninja, the highest and newest known Rank in the bingo books. It was said that he desolated a whole army of Iwa ninja in a bright, yellow flash... No wonder they called him the 'Yellow Flash'.

Kushina and Minato were inseparable, leading to their current situation.

"Ouch! Don't squeeze so hard!" Minato yelped.

"This is your fault, Minato! I promise that when I get off of this bed, I am going to break your skull!" Kushina shouted in pain, taking another squeeze of Minato's hand. Kushina took a couple more deep breaths.

"Okay, Kushina. Push!" The mid-wife encouraged.

"Minato! I can't do this!" Kushina said while taking deep breaths. Minato stroked her crimson hair and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can. I believe in you." Minato said. Suddenly, a a small cry was heard, catching both of the parent's attention.

"Congratulations. You have given birth to a healthy, baby boy." The nurse said while holding a baby in her hands. Minato took him and then handed the baby to Kushina.

"Look, he has your hair style."

"But he has your hair color. As red as a tomato!"

The parents chuckled while they enjoyed the moment. Kushina clutched Naruto in her arms and cradled him, making him stop crying. He reached up and played with her hair for a few seconds. Suddenly, the nurse walked back in.

"I'm going to need the baby for washing." The nurse announced. Kushina reluctently gave Naruto to the nurse. "Lord Hokage, do you have a name for him yet?" The nurse asked as she prepared to leave the room.

"Naruto." Minato said simply with a smile on his face. This day seemed to be the best day of their joint life together but little did they know, trouble lerked right around the corner...

Thud!

Minato glanced at where the nurse was just standing, only to seee a dead body, slumped on the floor... Infront of her dead body was a man, simply dressed in the darkest black. He had a mask that had flames etched into it. In his hand, he held the newborn Naruto in his hand. In the other hand, he held a waiting kunai.

Kushina shot up but then withered in pain. "Minato... Naruto..." Kushina muttered. Minato gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I know."

Minato stood up, making the man etch the kunai closer to Naruto, who was now crying again. "I wouldn't advise you get any close or I might just... Slip..." The masked man said. Minato glanced into his eyes and saw the Sharingan.

"Alright! Give me back my child and I might let you live!" Minato yelled, pulling out his special three-pronged kunai. He was sweating as he thought hard.

"Oh, it isn't that simple but I can do a trade. The boy for the Jinchuriki. If you refuse, consider your child... Deceased." The masked Uchiha brought the Kunai to Naruto's chest and gently stroked

Naruto with it.

Minato turned to Kushina who nodded, seemingly agreeing with the masked man. "If I have to go... For Naruto to live, then do it..." Kushina muttered. She clutched the edge of her bed and moaned in pain.

"You heard your wife, Yondaime. Now hand over the Jinchuriki." The man whispeared. Minato didn't know for certain why the man wanted Kushina but he knew one thing... It couldn't be good.

His mind rattled and thought about what he could want...

'Considering Kushina is a Jinchuriki and the seal is weakened during child birth, the man must want to release the Kyuubi!' Minato realised the situation he was in, making his eyes widened. The masked man chuckled darkly and nodded.

"Looks like you figured out my plan." He chuckled darkly. Minato growled and clutched his Kunai.

"I won't allow it!" Minato yelled. The man's one visible eye narrowed and he took a deep breath.

"Then I will have to take her by force..." The man muttered. In an instant, he threw Naruto into the air and made a dash for Kushina. Minato turned to defend Kushina but then saw that something caught on the back of Naruto's blanket... It seemed to be on fire...

'An explosive tag!' Minato's mind screamed. He used his speed to get to Naruto and pulled it off. By the time he did that, he realised that it was too late... The room errupted in white light...

**Hokage's office**

"Paperwork. Paperwork. PAPERWORK! Why did I agree to take this job back until Naruto is 1 month?!" Sarutobi screeched, throwing the piles of paper on his desk into the air. A thirteen year old boy with grey, gravity-defying hair, stood infront of Sarutobi's desk.

"Why wasn't I assigned to guard Kushina, while she gave birth?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi sighed and leaned on the desk.

"Wel-" Sarutobi was about to start his long talk about why Minato changed his mind but then he was stopped by a yellow flash. When it dissapeared, Minato stood on the other end with a baby in his hand. The baby had red spikey hair and he was crying.

"M-Minato-Sensei!" Kakashi stuttered. He wasn't expecting Minato to come right away with the baby. Nor would he leave Kushina alone, especially when the seal was weakened... Something was wrong. This was supported by Minato's serious glare.

"No time to explain." Minato quickly handed Naruto over to Kakashi and then turned to Sarutobi. "I need to save Kushina..." Minato was about to Hirashin away but he stopped and looked seriously at the Third.

"Sarutobi... If I am to fail, then be prepared to face a great threat..." The fourth announced, sending shivers down Kakashi and Sarutobi's back. They knew exactly what he meant...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kushina was currently on her knees, staring, wearily at the masked man. Her knees were grazed from the rocks bellow her that dug into her skin. She had multiple chains wrapped around her body, restraining her movement. The pregnancy shirt that she was wearing was now ripped from the chest down, revealing her seal.

The masked man smirked as he kept staring Kushina in the eyes. "Almost there..." He muttered. A red, bubbling chakra began to rise from her and she let out a shriek of pain. Suddenly, the seal on her stomach began to dissolve and a loud roar boomed through Konoha. The Kyuubi was released...

The masked man smirked under his mask as he looked up at the tailed beast, who stared back at him. The Kyuubi lifted up his paw, determined to crush the man. When the Kyuubi's paw suddenly began to fall, the man glared into the giant fox's eyes and then it stopped.

"Good, little tailed beast. Now go and destroy Konoha." The masked man ordered. The fox roared, before turning and facing the Hidden Leaf Village...

The masked man turned but then heared a whimper. "Oh. So you survived the extraction. Not many Jinchuriki are able to live that long." The man announced to Kushina. "... You don't have much more time..." He said. Kushina stumbled off the rock and began to crawl to him.

"I... Won't... Give... Up!" The determined red head yelled. The masked man said nothing. Instead he just turned and walked away. As if he knew when to arrive, a flash illuminated the clearing that they were in. Minato had arrived...

**Konoha- Ninja vs Kyuubi**

The air smelt of sulphur and destruction. The forest surrounding Konoha was in blazing flames. Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village were scattered on the floor, as life-less as the rocks that lay next to them. The strongest of the Bijuu took another step closer to the village and let out a blood-curling roar. A long staff struck hard in his chest, managing to push it back by afew steps.

The Kyuubi looked forward to see, none other than, the Third Hokage with his full battle armour on. Around him, ninja awaited orders. "We need to hold him off until the Forth arrives!" A young ninja exclaimed, obviously shocked. One minute, they are all in there homes peacfully and next they are plunged into a death fight with a Bijuu...

All of the shinobi charged, creating a good distraction. Too the Kyuubi, the ninja were just flies in his way. He easily swatted them away with his tails and claws. As he did, he realised that the control that was placed on him through the Sharingan was dissapearing. The beast was about to withdraw when he felt wires wrapping around him and dragging him down.

When he looked around, he could see the surrounding Shinobi with wires, dragging him. Sarutobi watched in relief. They managed to hold down the beast for now. The beast let out another roar and opened it's mouth wide... As it did, a large ball of blue and red chakra appeared. Sarutobi watched as it began to compress and then it became small enough to eat, which the Kyuubi did.

'**Damn these humans! Tying to seal me away again! DIE!**' The large fox growled as smoke rose from it's clenched jaws... As if on cew, a large cloud of smoke arose and landed... Specifically on the Kyuubi's head. The boss of the toads used all of it's weight to stay ontop of the Kyuubi but began to fail.

"Gamabunta! Keep doing what your doing while I prepare the seal!" Minato yelled. In his arms he held Naruto, who was silent again. He opened his violet eyes and scanned the surroundings, not understanding what was going on. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry but it couldn't have gone any other way." Minato let out a tear before a white light errupted, sweeping over the whole of Konoha...

The Kyuubi was sealed...

**Flashback Kai**

* * *

**End of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Next chapter will mostly be about Naruto's training and stuff in between. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"On behalf of your mother and myself, we ask for your forgiveness for forcing this hard life onto you." Naruto stood in shock as his parents begged for his forgiveness. They were both on their knee's. Naruto stood with an angry face and clenched fist, making them turn white.

"It wasn't your fault..." Naruto muttered quietly. Minato and Kushina shot up in confusion, convinced that he would begin shouting at them. "... It is Uchiha Madara's fault!" Naruto shouted. All his life he was wondering why he was hated and called a 'demon' and now he found out. "If that gaki didn't rip the Kyuubi out of you then we could still be a happy family!" Naruto was now in tears. Kushina hugged him, her red hair sinking into his own.

"Don't worry. We are together now." Kushina told him, even though she knew, that it wasn't how it should be. Nothing will be the same. This seemed to calm Naruto down and he stopped crying and stepped back.

"I will become the strongest Shinobi to ever bless this earth! I will take down Madara! Datebayo!" Naruto announced. His eyes showed pure determination. Minato chuckled and stood up, ruffling Naruto's hair as he went up.

"So you want to be a ninja?" Minato asked with a ear-too-ear smile. He always hoped that Naruto would want to be a ninja. Naruto nodded . "How would you like some pointers from the old man?" Minato asked while pointing to himself. Naruto's eyes turned to hearts as he thought about learning from a Kage.

"Yes!" Naruto practically screamed, deafening the three other people in the room. Naruto sat down with Minato on the floor and asked him what he was going to learn first.

"I bet it is going to be cool Jutsu!" Naruto said to himself out loud. Minato face palmed, remembering that Naruto probably didn't understand that he couldn't really 'improve' while in his mind.

"Naruto, you do realise that while you're in your mind, you can't learn Jutsu properly?" Minato asked. Naruto groaned in disappointment and punched the water, making it ripple.

"That doesn't mean that while your outside, I can't train you. Remember, we have a mental link." Minato said, pointing to his head. Naruto nodded, getting excited again. The Kyuubi decided to interrupt again.

"**Kit. I will also be training you in the art of Taijutsu and using my chakra, but the chakra training comes later.** **Also, call me Kurama!**" Kurama said. Naruto nodded, realising that he now had two powerful sensei.

"I will also be training you. I will train you in the art of the swords, if you plan to use one in the future. I will also be helping you with your Uzumaki bloodline, the 'Chakra Chains'." Kushina announced, making Naruto practically explode. "I can't help you with the Rinnegan yet. I will also be helping you with your Senju bloodline." Kushina announced, shocking Naruto.

"Senju? I thought I was only Uzumaki and Namikaze?" Naruto asked. He looked for Minato for answers and he provided.

"I was an orphan with dead parents. My mother was the lost daughter of Tobirama Senju. Due to her 'lost' status, she had no last name. My father belonged to a clan called the Namikaze clan. They were known for their speed, as I later found out." Minato revealed. Naruto was still shocked on his relation to the second Hokage and in advance, the first...

"Second Hokage!? How did you find out?!" Naruto asked. Minato smirked and pointed at the fox behind bars. "...Oh..." That was Naruto's intelligent response.

"That isn't all. The Senju clan has an amazing bloodline. It's called 'Advance Bloodline'." Minato said. Naruto cringed at the name. Couldn't they be any more, less creative? "Anyways, it allows you to instantly have the bloodline of the two elements you have." Minato said. Naruto was lost in Minato's words.

"What? Elements? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Minato took a breath.

"All ninja have element affinities. The element affinities that exist are fire, water, earth, wind and fire. Most ninja only have one or two primary affinities. What our bloodline let's us do is mix our primary affinities into a sub-element. For example, the first Hokage had the elements, earth and water. With the bloodline, he was able to mix them and make wood release." Minato explained. Naruto's eyes widened.

"T-That's amazing. What was you able to make when you used our bloodline?" Naruto asked, making Minato cringe.

"I only had one element... I wasn't able to use it at all." Minato admitted with a red face. Naruto, Kushina and Kurama burst into laughter, making Minato more red. After the laughter died down, Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes.

"So what element's do I have?" Naruto asked. Minato shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"**I do know. But because of his Rinnegan, there might be a slight problem.**" Kurama announced. Minato turned to him and raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean a problem?" Minato asked. Kurama blinked and turned to Naruto.

"**The Rinnegan grants the user many abilities. One ability includes the affinity to ALL the elements.**" Kurama announced, making everyone in the room shocked.

"So does that mean Naruto-Kun has all of the side-elements?" Kushina asked but Kurama shrugged.

"**The senju bloodline only works with primary affinity and I'm not sure if the Rinnegan makes them primary. I have a way we can test that theory though.**" Kurama announced, making Naruto smirk.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi closed his eyes and began to focus. When he opened he opened his eyes, two pieces of paper appeared infront of Naruto.

"**These are called 'Chakra Papers'. They are used to determine the primary affinities of the user.**" Kurama said. Naruto nodded and grabbed the first one. "**Activate your Rinnegan.**" Kurama instructed. Naruto did just that and his Rinnegan came spiralling back.

"**Channel your chakra into the paper**."

Naruto poured out his chakra and the results were amazing. From all of the four corners, the paper made a line into the middle, cutting the paper into four parts. While this happened, the first part became soaked, the second became crinkled, the third was burnt and the last one turned to dust.

"**Now do the same with the other paper but this time, deactivate the Rinnegan.**" Kurama ordered. Naruto deactivated his eyes and grabbed the other paper. He channelled his chakra again and this time, the paper was split in half. On one half, the paper turned to dust and on the other half, the paper became soaked.

The room became silent for a moment as Kurama thought. "**This means that the Rinnegan gives the user an affinity for all element's but does not make them the users **_**primary **_**element.**" Kurama announced. Kushina and Minato understood but Naruto was still kind of confused.

"In other words, you should be able to have three sub-elements." Minato said while ruffling Naruto's hair. The tomato haired boy jumped up and down in happiness.

"What will they be?!" Naruto asked, unable to hold in his joy. Minato looked up at the giant fox for information.

"**You will have the 'Ice Release'. This is because your affinity to wind and water. You will also have 'Crystal Release', because of your earth and wind affinity. Last and not least, you will have 'Wood Release', because of your affinity to water and earth.**" All of the people in the room was stunned.

"**And the best part is, all of the clans that held these bloodlines are dead! You are the holder of three, thought-lost bloodlines.**" Kurama announced. Naruto almost fainted at the information. Minato marvelled at his son's potential. Kushina was happy for Naruto.

"I am going to be the best ninja ever!" Naruto yelled. That was when he was stopped by Kushina.

"That means that you are going to have to work hard in all of your ninja studies, not just learn cool Jutsu!" Kushina explained, making Naruto pount.

"But cool Jutsu are the best!" Naruto yelled.

"Your mother is right."

"Bu-"

"No, but's You have to learn your ninja studies along with your Jutsu." Kushina finished the argument with that. The young Uzumaki sighed before deciding he wanted to go back to the real world now.

"Before you go, I need you to tell you something about the Clone Jutsu." Minato announced. Naruto looked at him with interest but dead-panned at what he had to say...

"You will _never_ be able to learn it." Minato said plainly. Naruto's eyes widened and he broke into a stutter.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked frantically. If he couldn't do one of the simpliest Jutsu then how was he going to become the world's strongest ninja?!

"You simply have too much chakra. You _will_ be able to make a stronger version however. These are called 'Shadow Clones' and are solid. They have amazing capabilities." Minato explained, calming Naruto and even exciting him. "It is also considered a 'Forbiden Jutsu' but because of your amazing chakra, you should be able to handle it." Minato said, doubling Naruto's excitement.

"The scroll for it is in the family library." Minato explained, making Naruto let out a resounding 'huh'. Minato blinked at him for a moment and then the room was filled with 'Killer Intent'. Naruto began to suffocate and dropped to the ground. Suddenly, the K.I stopped and he was left panting for breath.

"I'm so sorry! I was just really angry at Hiruzen for not telling you about our house!" Minato said as him and Kushina ran to support him back up.

"So when you get back, make the old man to give you the keys." Minato demanded, leaving no choice.

"I will." Naruto announced. "I have to go." Naruto said before his body began to chip off and turn to light.

**Real World**

Naruto eyes slowly opened and he searched the room, expecting to see an old apartment. Instead, he saw that he was on a large, double bed, in a massive room. 'Oh. I'm at Sasuke-Kun's house.' Naruto thought as he remembered the events of yesterday.

He looked to the other side of the room and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Naruto carefully stood up, making sure not to wake up Sasuke. When he made sure that he wasn't making noise, he crept out of the room and silently closed the door.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before turning and bumping into something hard... "Ouch..." Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose from the impact. Shishui stood, grinning at him like a cat.

"Where are you going?" Shishui asked. Naruto stood up and thought about the answer.

"I am going to visit the Hokage quickly. He has something for me." Naruto answered, peaking Shishui's interest.

"I can take you to him, if you want?" Shishui asked. Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Make sure to come back as soon as possible. We are going to be unlcoking your chakra." A voice announced from around the corner. When they turned, they saw Itachi.

"I will be back soon." Naruto promised. Shishui grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they both disappeared in a blur.

**Hokage's office**

The Hokage sat peacefully in his office, waiting for his daily dose of paper work to arrive. It was still the early hours of the morning and he was expecting them any minute now. As Hiruzen's secretary entered the room, holding mountains of paper work, a blur appeared, scattering the paper all around the room.

The elderly Hokage was about to shout at whoever made all of the paper work fly around the room, adding to his stress, when he realised who it was.

"Welcome, Naruto and Shishui. What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto stepped forward with a straight face and looked around the room.

"Tell the ANBU to leave. It can only be me and you." Naruto announced. Shishui took his cue to leave. Hiruzen waved his hand and the ANBU in the room ran out of the door. The secretary also left, closing the door behind her.

"I would advise you put a silence barrier here." Naruto said. The Hokage sighed. 'Why does he want so much privacy?' Hiruzen thought but couldn't find the answer. He trusted Naruto and put up a barrier. Naruto took a breath and looked at Hiruzen.

"I know who my parent's are." Naruto announced confidently. Hiruzen smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Naruto, if this is some practical joke, then it will only hurt you." The Hokage explained, thinking that Naruto was joking. Naruto looked in his eyes and blinked.

"My mother. Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red Death'and an A rank ninja. Also the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto began, making Hiruzen's eyes widen... "My father. Minato Namikaze, the 'Yellow Flash' and a SS Rank ninja. Also the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto finished. By the end, Hiruzen had to take a second to think.

"How do you know this?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto told him everything, from the first meeting with Kurama and his parents, until last night, excluding the parts about his bloodline. Hiruzen was stunned by the fact that the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha and that Minato and Kushina could talk to Naruto.

"And now that I am done explaining, I want the keys to my family home." Naruto announced, putting his palms out in front of him. Hiruzen sighed in defeat and stood up. He walked towards Minato's painting and lifted it. Behind it was a pair of keys. Hiruzen picked up the keys and threw them to Naruto, who caught it easily.

"Now where is it?" Naruto asked.

**Itachi's house**

"Sasuke and Itachi! Get down here!" Shishui yelled, catching the brother's attention. They both hurried down the stairs and sat at the table, ready to eat.

"What did you cook?" Sasuke asked in a hurry. He seemed more then ready for the day to come. Shishui handed out his breakfast to Sasuke and Itachi before sitting down with them.

After Sasuke devoured his food, he looked up at Shishui with confused eyes.

"Where's Naruto-Kun?"

"He's busy with the Hokage." Shishui announced, making Sasuke groan.

"I wanted him to come training with us!" Sasuke moaned, crossing his arms. Itachi sighed and poked Sasuke brother in the forehead, making him shudder.

"He will be back in time for training." Itachi told him. Sasuke jumped up in excitement before running up to his room, to change.

Itachi turned to Shishui and watched the smirk appear on his face. "What are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some physical exercise." Shishui said with a ear-to-ear grin. Itachi's face lit up as he realised what Shishui meant.

"So you going to put them through hell's personal, training course?(**A/N Not literally.**)" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

**Naruto**

To say that the Uzumaki/Namikaze house was a mansion would be an understatement. The front gate was as big as the gate's of Konoha. A large, metal wall, surrounded the house with multiple seals on Naruto had first entered, he saw two large statues. One of a giant Tiger and the other of a giant Dragon...

Behind the statues, the giant mansion that belonged to Naruto's parents waited. When Naruto had first entered, he saw a giant living room with spiralling stair cases that littered it. He realised that all of the stair cases leaded to different things. The first lead to a giant gym, with weights and treadmills.

The second lead to his parent's room. It was huge, including a huge television and many scrolls. Naruto left the other stair cases for later... The back of the house was split into three areas. The first area was made out of 5 different training grounds. The second was a small waterfall and pond that acted as a swimming pool. The last area was used for a huge building... The library...

That was where Naruto found himself, standing at the front of the library, glancing at the millions, probably billions, of books and scrolls. 'Wow.' Was all Naruto could think. After staring for some time he decided to look for what he came for.

"Okay. Now, where is the Shadow Clone scroll?" Naruto asked himself. That was when he realised that the library was sorted into order of nine rows. The first row, which was extremely small, featured E-Rank Jutsu. The second featured, third row features, C-Rank. The fourth featured B-Rank. The fifth featured A-Rank. The sixth featured S-Rank.

The last three, were the most interesting... The seventh had huge writing over it that said 'FORBIDDEN JUTSU AND THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL'. In the centre of the seventh row, there was a large, purple scroll with the words, forbidden scroll written on it. The whole row was packed with scroll and scrolls of forbidden Jutsu, including some family exclusive Jutsu.

The second to last row, was labelled, 'Shinobi Information and Sealing.'. What was so surprising about this row was that it was almost the biggest of all nine. It was only topped off by the last row, which had so much scrolls on the 'art of sealing', that it was overflowing.

"There is only one way I can read all of these books." Naruto decided. He remembered that Minato said that the Shadow Clones were a forbidden Jutsu and so he went to the forbidden Jutsu row. It wasn't too hard to find, considering the row went in alphabetical order.

"Now to find Itachi-Nii."

**Later**

It seemed as though Naruto came late, considering Sasuke was already meditating on the ground, reaching for chakra. The prodigy was now standing next to Shishui, talking to him about what to do.

"So are you ready to unlock your chakra?" Shishui asked, makign Naruto smirk.

"I already have." Naruto announced, shocking Shishui. How could a six year old have unlocked his chakra without help? Seeing the confusion in Shishui's face, Naruto decided to explain.

"After finding out that chakra was important to becoming a kick-ass ninja, I decided to find out how to unlock it. Luckily, I found a book that was hidden under the floor boards, in my old apartment." Naruto explained. Shishui sighed and nodded. What else could he try?

"Well then you can work on chakra control." Shishui announced, grabbing a leaf in an instant and holding in his palm, ready to demonstrate how to stick a leaf on your forehead. Naruto instantly stopped him.

"I already learned that chakra control exercise..." Naruto announced, again shocking Shishui. Before he could speak again, Naruto held up a scroll. "I will be trying to learn this today." Naruto announced. Shishui nodded.

"What is it?" He asked, curious as to what the young Uzumaki could be learning from the scroll.

"Shadow Clone No Jutsu." Naruto said simply. Shishui's eyes widened as he heard that information. How was a 6 year old planning to learn the Shadow Clone. 'Then again... This type of clone would be easier for him because of his _condition.' _Shishui thought.

"Before I let you learn that Justu, let me ask you where you got it from?" Shishui asked. Naruto smirked and put his thumb on his chest.

"My parent's library." Naruto explained. Normally, he should shout out information about his parents but he knew already that Shishui and Itachi knew about his parents and his 'condition'. Shishui nodded but in his head, he was doing back flips.

'When did he find out about his parents and that I knew.?' Shishui thought to he thought, Naruto managed to slip away. He placed the Jutsu scroll onto the ground and opened it.

"Now, to get started..."

**2 hours later**

Itachi appeared in the clearing with two bags, one labelled, 'Sasuke' and one labbled, 'Naruto'. He looked around, only seeing Shishui and Sasuke, who was now resting.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked. Shishui pointed to the forest and sighed.

"He's out trying to learn the 'Shadow Clone No Jutsu'." Shishui announced. Itachi instantly understood and nodded.

"I don't expect him back for awhile." Shishui announced. As if on cew, Naruto came running through the forest, towards Shishui and Itachi.

"I did it!" Naruto yelled in happiness. Shishui rolled his eyes, not believing that Naruto could learn such a useful Jutsu in less than a day.

"I don't believe that a child learnt a forbbiden Jutsu, in less then two hours... Convince me." Shishui said. Naruto smirked, hoping that he would say that. Naruto put his fingers in a cross and smirked.

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with smoke and when it cleared, hundred's of Naruto's appeared, waving at Shishui... "I told you I could do it!" All of the Naruto's yelled while giving a thumbs up.

Shishui was paler than a certain Sanin and Itachi was almost the same. They looked over at Naruto, realising that the large use of chakra didn't affect him at all. Suddenly, they all dissapeared in a large cloud.

"W-Wow. Not even I learned that Jutsu so quickly." Shishui thought aloud. Itachi`was along the same lines of thinking.

"WOW! That was so cool!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to Naruto. The Uzumaki just smirked and blushed. That was the moment that Shishui decided to intervine and destroy their fun...

"Now that you..." Shishui says , while pointing at Sasuke, " Have unlocked your chakra pathways and you..." He says, while pointing at Naruto, "Have learnt a NinJutsu, we should now get onto physical training..." Shishui said. Naruto could swear that he saw hell fire burning in Shishui's eyes and the devil's smile etched onto his face.

**End Of The Day**

Naruto collapsed into the warmth of his new bed. The physical stress that Shishui had put him in was worst then torture. All of his muscles were killing him but the pain was going away faster than expected. Naruto couldn't have been more relieved when Itachi gave Naruto and Sasuke a bag full of refreshments.

Naruto was currently laying on the bed of his new room. It happened that a guest room was up the third, spiralling stair case. It wasn't as big as Minato and Kushina's room, but it was still massive...

'**Naruto. Make some clones.**' Kurama's voice boomed into his head. Naruto groaned aloud before deciding to reply.

'Why?' Naruto asked the fox in his head. Kurama hissed and roared.

'**Do not question my actions! I just want to start your training!**' Kurama yelled. Naruto groaned and rolled more into his bed, soaking into it like a rock in mud.

'Training can wait until morning...' Naruto replied in a half-sleeping voice. This made Kurama annoyed and he growled.

'**How dare you not follow help. I wi-**' Kurama was interupted by heavy snoring coming from his container. The giant fox was pushed over the limit and was planning to sabotage Naruto's dreams and turn them into nightmare's, when Minato spoke up.

'Let the boy sleep. He has plenty of time to train tommorow.' Minato said. Kurama huffed and made a great sound as he sunk in his cage. Naruto smirked to himself before he really fell asleep...

**Tommorow**

"_All of the people living in this house, WAKE UP! Riiiinnnnnngggggg!_" A loud, recorded voice, rang throughout the whole house, waking up Naruto. He groaned before forcing himself to get up and go to the kitchen, which he found last night. When he go there, he opened the fridge and took out lots of food.

When Naruto had found the kitchen and the food, he realised that they all have preservation seals on them, making them still edible. After eating his, rather big breakfast, Naruto decided to talk to Kurama.

'What do I do?' Naruto asked. The heard a loud yawn and then he got Kurama's response.

'**Make 200 clones.**' Kurama ordered. Realising what 200 clones would do to his kitchen, Naruto went to one of the five training grounds at the back of his house. When he reached, he noticed that this training ground was most dry with a small amount of trees that surrounded it. There was also a river that split through it, driving it's way to the mini-waterfall.

Naruto put his hand in the cross. '**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**' 200 clones appeared around Naruto and waited for commands.

'Now what?'

'**I know that the scroll told you about the real purpose of the Shadow Clone's, so it should be obvious. Train them.**' Kurama ordered. Naruto smirked and looked around at the clones.

"100 of you, go to the library then split into groups of 50. One half read as much books on the 'history of Ninja' as you can and the other half read some books on sealing." Naruto ordered. Instantly, the clones marched off. Some of them was slightly annoyed at getting the 'boring jobs'. Naruto then turned to the 100 that was left.

"Because they are doing studying, like Mom said I should, we can go the cool things!" Naruto announced, gaining a roar of approval from the clones.

"Okay. 25 of you, work on the 'Substitution Jutsu' and 25 more, work on the 'Transformation Jutsu'. 25 of you work on chakra control excercises. The rest of you... Umm..." Naruto was stuck for things to do when suddenly, he felt Kurama's presence again.

'What?' Naruto asked the fox. Kurama let out a growl.

'**Make the rest of the clones work on your chakra affinities.**' Kurama said.

'How do I work on them?' Naruto asked, rather cluelessly. Naruto turned to the clones and realised that they could hear what he was hearing.

'**Which affinity do you want to learn first?**' Kurama asked. Naruto seemed too think for a second before answering.

'Wind chakra!' Naruto exclaimed. Kurama mentally knew exactly how to work on that affinity. After Kurama gave Naruto's clones a few instuction's, they ended up with a leaf in each of their hands.

'Now what?' Naruto asked as he watched his clones. They all seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

'**I was getting to that! Now, you have to split the leaf with your wind chakra.**' Kurama half-explained. Naruto let out a confused 'huh'.

'**Focus on your chakra...**' Kurama ordered. All of Naruto's clones seemed to get a focused look on their face. '**Now focus on the wind infused in your chakra. Try and split the leaf with it.**'

The clones focused on that and Naruto sighed. "Now that they are doing that, I can go and do physical training." Naruto announced. The prodigy walked out of the training groud, that was full of clones, and made his way to the gym. When he reached, he looked around at the size, realising that it was more than just a normal gym...

This 'gym' had a track field and a 'reaction course', along with many other things. Naruto noticed that on a rack, that hanged from the wall, there was an array of seals. From closer examination, or just looking at the sign, Naruto found out that they were gravity weights. After getting the smallest ones, he put them on his legs arms and body. When they were all on properly, he put his hand in a ram and activated them...

BANG!

"Ouch!" Naruto was just able to lift a leg. He was now on the floor, flapping like a fish. "Well that escalated quickly..."

After atleast an hour getting used to the weights, Naruto was just able to walk properly. "Now for laps..."

**1 Month Later**

Naruto's skills had improved dramatically over the first month of his training. In the first week of the training, Naruto had master both the Academy Graduation Jutsu to a level where he didn't need ANY handseals for them. He was also able to make his own variation of the ''Transformation Jutsu'...

Naruto named it the 'True Transformation'. As the name suggests, the user applies the same principle of the 'Tranformation' and instead of making an illusion, Naruto did what he did with the 'Shadow Clones'. This makes a transformation that is solid and real. It came to Naruto rather easily, considering it needed a lot of chakra to use.

Also, his natural talent for 'Sealing' had come along. Sealing came to Naruto almost like writing. He concluded that it was because of his Uzumaki genes.

His Taijutsu training hadn't begun yet because Naruto still couldn't find a Taijutsu style that fit him... So he decided to make his own style. It was inspired when one of his clones was examining a book based on the Raikage. It said that he used a Taijutsu that was boosted by his Lightning affinity. Naruto was planning to do the same with his Taijutsu, although he had made no progress so far...

Naruto's elemental progress throughout the month... Naruto had managed to master the wind element, after a week of training. After he had cut the leaf in half, Kurama explained to him that cutting the leaf in half was to make his Wind chakra, 'sharper', which makes wind Jutsu more effective. Deciding to go beyond the boundaries, Naruto decided to use his wind chakra to cut the leaf, until it was unrecognisable.

This task was harder than the first but after some time, he had done it. Next, Naruto had to cut something big, and made of earth, in half. Naruto choose to do this to one of the training grounds, after he realised that they heal after getting damaged. After Naruto had done that, he decided to wait 3 weeks to begin his water element training. In the mean time, he would try and learn some Wind Jutsu.

Thanks to his chakra training clones, Naruto could now use chakra to walk on water and to climb trees. This made it easier for him to learn Jutsu.

Over the month, Naruto and Sasuke had hardly seen eachother, and when they did, it was over hard training, thanks to Shishui... This was because Naruto hardly went out of his house and Sasuke wasn't allowed out of the districs. That was until he entered the academy. When Naruto last went to the Uchiha district, he saw Sasuke trying to master the 'Fire Ball No Jutsu'. This was what made Naruto determined to master his water affinity.

On the last day of the month, Naruto was going to rest when Kushina came to him with a proposal...

**Current**

'Naruto-Kun.' Kushina's voice called out for Naruto. The young Uzumaki opened his eye and glanced at the clock.

**5:12 PM**

'Yes, Mum?' Naruto answered, not moving a muscle.

'I think it is time for you to become and adult, in Uzumaki regards.' Kushina announced, sounding rather happy. This made Naruto jump out of bed.

'Really? I really can?!' Naruto practically screamed. Naruto quickly got changed into his newly-bought outfit. He wore a black T-Shirt, with an Uzumaki swirl on the front, along with black Kharki shorts. The shorts had two red strips, running down the sides, that matched his sandals, which had the same design.

'Of course you can. I think your old enough... And because it's your birthday.' Kushina added. This made Naruto freeze.

'My birthday?' Naruto asked. Since when did he get GOOD gift's on his birthday? Usually he would get beaten in an abandoned alley.

'Of course! How can you forget your birthday?' Kushina asked. Naruto's head lowered and he sighed.

'Well it really isn't something that I like to remember.' Naruto explained, making Kushina curse.

'Well, this will be one that you remember! Me and Minato-Kun will make sure of that!' Kushina yelled. Naruto nodded and a smile was etched across his face.

'Now go sign the Uzumaki summoning contract.'

And he was gone... Naruto ran toward's the library, like Orochimaru was chasing him... When he reached it, he was out of breath and clutching his stomach.

'Where is it?' Naruto asked, as he began to scan to library.

'In the Forbidden Jutsu category. Under D.' Kushina explained. Naruto found it and picked it up. The scroll was small but long and it had a red dragon that scretched across it.

"The Dragon summoning scroll..." Naruto said aloud. He stared at it for a few minutes before bringing it to the only table in the library. When Naruto opened it, he was surprised at how much names were written in it...

"Ruto Uz

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and seal spread out around him. Suddenly, the seal turned golden and then burst, revealing two massive smoke cloud. This cloud was double the size of the Hokage monument. This was a moment that made Naruto glad that he asked the Hokage to put a security seal around his house. This made sure that no-one could hear, or see, what was happening in or around the house.

umaki... Kushina Uzumaki..." Naruto read down the list until he found Kushina Uzumaki, the last signer of the scroll...

'Now what?' Naruto asked. Kushina explained that he had to write his name in the next spot.

'Why is your name written in blood?' Naruto asked. Kushina let out a chuckle before explaining...

'I was a bit 'enthusiastic' that day, and I wanted to make it dramatic...' Kushina announced. Naruto had an animé sweat drop. After it had faded, Naruto wrote his name on the scroll and looked at the instructions on how to summon the dragons...

When Naruto was done, he decided to go and test it out. Before he could leave the library, Minato called out to him.

'Wait!' Minato shouted out to his son. Naruto groaned and grabbed his ears.

'If you want, you can sign the Namikaze contract also.' Minato added, making Naruto leap for joy.

'It is in th-' Minato was cut off by an excited Naruto.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Naruto yelled, running to the Forbidden Jutsu area. He grabbed another scroll that appeared to be completely different from the other. This one was made of a cool gold metal that wrapped around it. On the front, two green eyes stared forward.

Naruto opened the scroll and looked at the names... It appeared that a lot of names were on it. That was when he noticed something...

'Dad... Why didn't you sign the contract?' Naruto asked. He could hear Minato mentally cursing.

'Well... That's a story for another time.' Minato sighed. Naruto dropped it and looked down at the scroll. On the top, these word's were written...

**However is not a Namikaze and wishes to sign the scroll of the Legendary Tigers.. Will die!**

Naruto took a deep breath before signing the scroll. He quickly ran outside and made his way to the dry training ground. When Naruto got there, he prepared to summon the beast's, at the same time.

From the smoke cloud, a large beast flew out, straight into the clouds. The magnificent beast was a deep shade of purple. He had two horns that spirraled in a loop above his head. The pupil of its eyes were non-existent and that made it even more dangerous-looking. As it descended, lightning crackled and it's scales shivered. This was the Dragon boss, Seiryuu...

Naruto was so entranced in the show that Seiyuu put on until he heard a blood chilling roar. As he turned to the other smoke cloud, all of the smoke, that had been pushed away by the roar, crashed into Naruto, making him lose balance and fall. Its golden armour shimmered as lightning rained down around it. The beast finished his mighty roar and growled, sending shock waves into the ground. This was the Tiger boss, Byakoo...

Naruto opened his eyes, after confirming that the smoke was gone, only to see the two petrifying animal's infront of him...

"Holy mother of summons..."

**Chapter 2 of **** Maelstorm: Child Of Prochecy Unleashed!**

**Review if you like this story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy mother of summons..." Naruto muttered in awe. As he did, Byakoo and Seiyuu's eyes glanced down, seeing their new summoner. Seiryuu instantly recognised him as an Uzumaki, through his red hair and violet eyes,

"**Uzumaki-San... From observation, I guess that your the son of...**" Seiryuu's voice boomed, shaking the foundation of the house.

"...Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto finished for him. That was when Byakoo decided to jump in.

"**Uzumaki! Only Namikaze' can sign this scroll!**" The tiger growled. He raised his paw and his claws extended. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"I am also a Namikaze! From my father." Naruto replied, calming the great beast. The dragon swirled in the air and perched on top of the mansion. To Naruto's surprise, the mansion didn't brake.

"What now?" Naruto asked, looking at the two summons. The tiger looked up, ready to speak, when Seiryuu jumped in.

"**We are to test you.**" Seiryuu announced. Byakoo nodded in agreement.

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked. 'I hope I don't have to fight them...' Naruto thought with sweat rolling down his face.

"**Don't worry, boy. We will not fight you. This test is mental.**" Byakoo explained. The red head got more and more curious by the minute.

"**We are going to look at your past. This will help us judge if you are worthy**." Seiryuu announced. Naruto nodded, even though he wasn't sure about showing them his past.

"**Let's begin.**" Seiryuu and Byakoo said, almost simultaneously. Naruto froze on the spot, not wanting to break them out of concentration.

After about a minute of waiting, Naruto felt as if they left his mind. He looked over to Byakoo, who had a scowl on his face. It was also the same with Seiryuu.

"**Damn leaf ninja! I hate them!**" Byakoo yelled, shaking the compound. Despite the barrier, violent shakes could be felt in Konoha.

"**Seiryuu, what do you think?**"

"**I think he is more then worthy to be a dragon summoner...**" Seiryuu announced, making Naruto jump in the air with happiness.

"Yes! I got a summon!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He jumped around the training ground, hardly able to hold in his joy..

"**No. You have two.**" Byakoo announced. The dual summoner was now bouncing like a rabbit, hardly noticing that the two summons had reverse summoned back home.

**10 Minutes Later**

The Uzumaki had finally calmed down and looked around, noticing the summons were gone. "Where are they?" Naruto asked himself before waving it off.

'Are you going back to rest now?' Kushina asked. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Now that you got me so excited, I can't go back to sleep!" Naruto shouted. Minato sighed at his son's behaviour.

Naruto quickly ran up to the library and went to the 'sealing' section. Without making any hand seals, Naruto created 200 clones.

"100 of us will train in sealing... Knowing that I am only a level 2, out of 10, sealer doesn't sit well with me! " Naruto announced, shocking the clones. This was the first time Naruto ordered so much clones to do one thing...

"The other 100 will go and work on my new Taijutsu style. If you manage to finish that, then work on your chakra control! Make it perfect!" Naruto yelled. All of the clones nodded before dispersing.

Naruto walked up to his bedroom and looked at the clock.

**9:00 PM**

Naruto groaned before falling asleep.

**3 months later (4 months into training)**

Naruto trained for the last three months and it paid off... Naruto could easily be classified as a VERY powerful opponent, despite only being seven years old.

The 'last' Uzumaki was now a level 8 master sealer, passing his father, mother and Jiriyah, making him the best sealing to currently live. This was mainly due to the fact that every day, even when he was relaxing or going out for ramen with Shishui, he would make 100 clones practice sealing. Because of his clones, the '3 months' of training turned into 25 years of CONSTANT training...

Fortunately, Naruto hadn't only training in sealing. Naruto's elemental training was going on nicely too. Along with his wind affinity, Naruto had now mastered the water,earth and lightning affinities to godly levels. His water affinity could now be compared to the Nindaime Hokage, as only him and Naruto could draw water from the moisture in the air with minimal effort or chakra.

His earth affinity was also godly. Whenever he made earth Jutsu, they would be as hard as metal. Naruto's favourite element so far, was the lightning affinity. He seemed to have mastered it to the point of perfection, drawing natural and pure lightning, for most of his lightning Jutsu. Respectively, Naruto had learnt ALOT of jutsu on each element that he knew.

To stay on the Jutsu page, Naruto had also learnt ALL basic Jutsu and improved all of them. Naruto's most improved basic jutsu, was the 'Body Flicker', which got him praise from Shishui... After Naruto had learnt the Jutsu and perfected it, Shishui had explained to him that it wasn't actually a transportation, just, REALLY high speed movement. Shishui also showed Naruto how to use it dangerously, as Shishui did.

The favourite part of Naruto's training was the Taijutsu training. Naruto had now mastered Kyuubi's Taijutsu style, the 'Kitsune Drive', with the help of a lot of clones. This style was mainly offensive, using claws, which Naruto could easily draw out, with chakra empowered punches. Along with this style, Naruto had mastered a lot of other styles. Apart from the Kitsune Drive, two of the styles stood out to him. Both being of his own creation.

One was called the 'Kaze No Ken' or in other words, the 'Wind Fist' . (**The style he was developing in the last chapter)** As the name suggest, the style utilises wind chakra, Naruto would use his wind chakra to increase the sharpness of his punches and to make them 10 times faster. Despite the name, the style also dealt with a lot of submission locks. This style was able to shift from offensive to defensive quickly.

The other style was made purely from Naruto's love for seal's. Naruto had put various seals on his fist, arms, legs and body to complement this style. What it would do was amazing, especially to any sealer's eyes. Naruto would use physical contact, punching, kicking, to hit the opponent, unknowingly applying one of the hidden seal on them...

These weren't any ordinary seals either... Naruto, with his amazing sealing knowledge, managed to use his godly element affinity to another use... Using a special form of containment seal, that allowed the user to stick the containment seal on anything they wanted, Naruto put his elements into them, making the seals explode into a dangerous attack of the respective element. Naruto names this the 'Sealer's Fist'.

The Sealer's Fist, along with Kitsune Drive and Wind Fist, became Naruto's main Taijutsu styles...

The Uzumaki's physical training was also doing good. This was mainly because Kurama threatened to make Naruto have nightmares about a certain big eyebrow Jonin chase him around the village.

Naruto's Kenjutsu training was going amazing, as far as Kushina was concerned. Due to Naruto's constant use of Shadow Clones, Kushina taught her son the Uzumaki clan's Kenjutsu style, along with her own, 'Hidden Whirlpool Dance'. Naruto had mastered them both rather easily and moved on to learning Konoha's secrets in the Kenjutsu art. He currently had a katana with a black blade(**Similar to Sasuke's in Shippuden but with a black blade**), that rested on his waist.

Along with Kushina's training, Naruto also began to work on the 'Chakra Chains' of the Uzumaki Clan. He could now easily make chains, although he found it slightly weird to use the chains anywhere else but his arms.

Also, Naruto's chakra control was now almost perfect, thanks to the thousands of clones he used to perfect it. He didn't need much work with the Almighty Push and the Heavenly Pull, so he didn't need to work on them.

In other words... Naruto was a prodigy of many things...

The prodigy however, had to also enjoy himself, and this led him to the Barbecue Steak House. Naruto sat along side Shishui, Naruto's best friend, who was eating the meat as if it was his last meal. When they both finished, Shishui sat back in his chair and sighed. Naruto did the same.

"So... Are you ready for the academy tomorrow?" Shishui asked, patting Naruto's crimson locks. Naruto nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ready, more then ever! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted out, waving his fist in the air. Shishui let out a playful chuckle.

"You do remember what the Hokage said, about down-playing your abilities?" Shishui added, making Naruto sigh.

"Yeah... That really sucks..." Naruto announced, remembering the meeting he had with the Hokage, just that morning...

**Flash Back No Jutsu**

"WHAT! That's so unfair!" Naruto whined, wailing his arms in the air. Naruto was in the Hokage's tower, talking to the Hokage about him joining the Academy, which he would be starting the next day.

"It is completely fair." Hiruzen said plainly, making Naruto even more annoyed.

"But I want to show everyone how awesome I am!" Naruto yelled. Hiruzen groaned, clearly annoyed. The Hokage spent 2 hours talking to Naruto about why he had to down-play his abilities in the academy, and Naruto still didn't agree with him.

'How dare he! Making my son have to hide his skills!' Kushina screamed in Naruto's head. Minato just groaned, realising that he would have to calm his wife...

"A ninja's greatest tool is deception..." Hiruzen replied. Naruto groaned, even though he knew it was true.

"Besides, it's not like you will have to pretend to be someone you're not for long. It's only until you graduate." Hiruzen announced, making Naruto's eyes widen. 'What a foolish mistake...'

"UNTIL I GRADUATE! That's like... 5 years away!" Naruto yelled. Hiruzen banged his head on the desk.

'This is going to be a long day...'

**Flash Back Kai**.

"But it's okay because, a ninja's best tool is deception, right?" Naruto asked Shishui, despite knowing the answer. Shishui nodded and had a weak smile.

""Naruto-Kun..." Shishui called out to his best friend, making Naruto's head turn. "Tell me this..." Shishui started before stopping for a second and letting a single tear fall from his eye. This would be hard and he knew it.

"Tell you what, Nii-San?" Naruto asked, clearly not good in the patients facility. Shishui smirked at this. One thing to remember his brother figure by...

"What would you do if I... Died..." He took a deep breath. "...Tonight?" Shishui asked, making Naruto sigh.

"Shishui-Nii, you can't die!" Naruto shouted. Shishui sat back in his seat.

"But what if did?" Shishui asked in a cold tone. Naruto face went red for a moment and he looked annoyed.

"Well... Well... I won't let it happen! I will protect you with my life!" Naruto shouted, gripping the table as hard as he could, breaking the metal.

"What if my death was unavoidable? What if it was for the best of the village?" Shishui asked, still in his cold façade, even though inside he was burning. That was when Naruto broke.

Naruto let go of his grip and brought his hands above his head... Before slamming them down on the table, snapping it in two. This gained the attention of all of the people in the restaurant and they turned to look Naruto's way.

"Screw the village! If you were to die, then whoever was responsible for your death, will go down with you! I would promise on your grave!" Naruto yelled, in blind anger. The thoughts of his first friend disappearing was too unbearable to even think about.

Naruto glanced at Shishui, who was in his seat, still with a cool attitude, leaned back in his seat. This made Naruto even angrier. 'How dare he?!' Before he could think, Naruto was out of the restaurant and found himself on top of the fourth Hokage's head... Naruto rested his head on his folded arms and sighed.

He sat there for what felt like days, but was only an hour... Suddenly, Naruto felt someone in his presence.

"I'm sorry for running out of the restaurant..." Naruto looked over at Shishui, who was standing behind him. "It's just... I don't know what life would be without you, Nii-San..." Naruto explained in a whisper. Shishui came and ruffled Naruto's hair before giving him a serious look.

"Naruto... You need to understand that everybody dies... Some die sooner then others and that is fine..." Shishui announced, sitting down on Minato's head also. "I know you aren't going to like what I am about to say, but I have to tell you..." Naruto listened in closely, not wanting to miss anything.

"... The Uchiha are planning an attack on Konoha..." Naruto's eyes widened. "... I was one of the two double agents for the Hokage and the Uchiha. Obviously I am on the Hokage's side. The coup is supposed to launch tomorrow night and I am planning to stop it with this..." Shishui announced, as his Sharingan morphed... The three tommoe collided and became a square. When the square was formed, it tilted to an angle and then, from four edges, spikes shot up, making it a four spiked square, with a red circle in the middle...

Naruto gasped at the new Sharingan. "Isn't that..." Naruto started, only for Shisui to interrupt him.

"... The Mangekyou Sharingan..." Shishui announced. Naruto seemed completely shocked and his eyes widened...

"How are you planning to stop the Uchiha clan with that?" Naruto asked, pointed at the red eyes. He knew enough about the Mangekyou to know that, if used correctly, it would easily stop the Uchiha in their plans. With it, Shishui could easily slay all of the Uchiha... But that wasn't like Shishui...

"I am planning to put Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's dad and the head of the coup, into a powerful Genjutsu that came with these eyes. Hopefully it will work and no blood will have to be spilt." Shishui announced. Naruto caught onto his words and wanted more...

"What do you mean, 'no blood will have to be spilt'? Does that mean if your plan fails... Some thing else will happen?" Naruto asked, not wanting to even mention the 'other way' to stop the coup.

"Yes... If I fail, the other double agent will have too take... Drastic measures." Shishui answered, making Naruto almost puke... You didn't have to be a genius to understand what that meant.

"This is all in the love of the Hokage, for the survival of the village. I hope you understand." Shishui finished, before standing up. Naruto followed him and stood up.

"I... I understand." Naruto whispered, clenching his fist's, making his knuckles white. "The Uchiha clan has planned treason and will be punished accordingly..." Naruto replied, trying to hold back his emotions. That was when Naruto felt himself being pulled into a hug. When Naruto looked up, he was being held by Shishui.

"Stay strong for me. And also... Make Sasuke stay with you tomorrow night. He might need a friend... Goodbye, Naru-Kun..." Shishui whispered into Naruto's ear before Naruto swayed forward, hugging nothing, as Shishui had disappeared.

"Goodbye, Nii-San..." Naruto whispered into the night. He looked up at the 3 quarter moon. 'Looks like it's going to be a full moon tomorrow...' Naruto thought, bring back the memory of when he first met Shishui...

**Flash Back No Jutsu**

A small boy, about the age of four, sat alone on a park bench. Naruto stared longingly as the other kid were being played with by their parents. He sat deeper into the chair and his stomach rumbled.

'I'm hungry...' Naruto realised. He stood up and reached into his pockets, only to find them completely empty. Naruto groaned loudly before he heard a loud rustle from the bushes near him...

**In the bushes**

Two ANBU hid patiently in the near-by bushes... Well, the elephant masked ANBU was patient. The other ANBU, with a chimera mask, was agitated and kept groaning, annoying the Elephant.

"Be quite." Elephant whispered. Chimera sighed before looking at Naruto, who was digging through his pockets for money.

'Do I have some money?' Shishui asked himself, under the Chimera mask. He knew that his mission was to protect Naruto from the shadows but he couldn't just stand by and watch the boy starve! Shishu turned and burrowed through his bag. Elephant turned to him and got quickly agitated.

"What are you doing?" Elephant asked, quickly taking a step toward Shishui and putting a hand on the bag. Shishui glanced up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Take the bag. I got what I want..." Shishui announced. He quickly threw the bag forcefully at Elephant, forcing him to catch it. Shishui smirked under his mask and held up a check of 100,000 ryo. Giving that money to Naruto would be no problem, considering that he got made twice that money every day.

"You can't be planning to give him that money?!" Elephant asked, snatching the money from Shishui. Chimera glanced up and in a split second, seized the money back.

"As this is MY money, I will donate it to Naruto." Shishui announced before he turned to look at Naruto again. Seeing as Naruto now knew their location, Shishui decided to step in.

**Out of bushes**

"Who's there!?" Naruto yelled, waving his hands in the air. He began to tremble, thinking that whatever was in the bushes would kill him. Ever since Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, he was always aware of his surroundings. Even if what he found was disturbing...

"Come out!" Naruto yelled. He looked around and noticed a stick laying on the grass. Naruto quickly ran too it and picked it up. "If you don't come out then I will throw this... Stick!" The young Uzumaki waited for a few seconds, and it seemed as though someone was coming out.

Despite his promise, Naruto still threw the stick. It travelled through the air very slowly and he sighed, not expecting it to hit anything. Naruto almost face faulted when the stick hit Shishui head on, although Shishui didn't even flinch.

"Good aim..." Shishui praised Naruto, surprising the young boy. Not once in his life, had he been given a compliment.

"Really?! Thank you Anbu-Sama!" Naruto congratulated himself by jumping up and down, while repeating sentences about his 'perfect aim'.

"I didn't say your aim was perfect, kid. I just said that it was good." Shishui replied, killing Naruto's mood. That was when Naruto's belly rumbled and he clutched it.

"Damn it! I'm so hungry!" Naruto groaned, bending over in pain. Shishui ran up too him and tried to hold him up, but Naruto's skin crawled as he got closer.

"Don't touch me! I'm a monster!" Naruto yelled, pushing Shishui away. This confused Shishui... One minute Naruto was happy and then next, he is screaming...

'Damn villagers!'. Shishui, despite Naruto constant plead for him to stay away, went up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto gasped, not expecting the unfamiliar contact with a fellow human... "You aren't a monster, Naruto-Kun. Whatever the villagers say, you are just a kid. A normal child."

Naruto let those words drill into his head as he glared at Shishui. "You mean that?" Naruto asked. Shishui nodded through his mask and smirked.

**Later**

"I'm stuffed!" Naruto announced, dropping back into his chair. Shishui was in a similar position. They were currently in the 'Moon Lit Delicacy', a restaurant that sold sea animals. The restaurant got it's name from the marvellous moon light that spilled in from the restaurants uncovered ceiling.

Shishui called a waiter over and handed him some money. Naruto caught this and was visibly saddened. "What's up?" Shishui asked, placing a hand ON Naruto's shoulder. Naruto twitched, not very used too the contact yet.

"Nothing..." Naruto moved over, letting Shishui's hand fall from his shoulder. Naruto looked up and looked into Shishui's eyes, trapped in the black orbs of his first friend's eyes... "It's just...I don't know when I'm going to see you again... You're my first friend... I don't want to be alone any more..." Naruto revealed, letting tears roll down his face. Naruto now expected Shishui to laugh his head off and shout about how the 'demon' thought that they were friends... But it never happened.

Shishui took a deep breath and before pointing up. Naruto followed the point and saw that Shishui was pointing through the roof-less ceiling, towards the 3-quarter moon. He then looked back at Naruto.

"Whenever you see the moon, remember this... I will always be with you. Even if I'm not physically there I will always be..." Shishui used his index finger and touched Naruto's heart. "... Right here..."

**Flash Back Kai**

Naruto stared out into the open village... 'Why does the world have to be so cruel?' Naruto asked himself, not wanting any answer. Unconsciously, Naruto hand snaked it's way up his chest and gently stroked his heart.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He glanced to his left and saw that it was 9 in the morning. Naruto got up and got ready for his first day. He quickly put on a black, high-collared shirt that resembled the traditional Uchiha clothes. The only difference was the red Uzumaki swirl on the back and the sign of the Senju that went right through it. Naruto also put on matching shorts, which had a lot of different his ankles, up to his knees, Naruto had bandages that hid his gravity seals and made him look badass. Attached to one of the pockets, Naruto's kunai holster waited, although it was empty.

'I better leave the Katana at home. If I'm going to down-cast my ability, then I will do it perfectly!' Naruto thought in pure determination. Minato saw this and paled.

'He is becoming alot like Kushina... I don't know if that is good or bad...' Minato chuckled. Seconds later, Kushina had him in a head lock, forcing him to apologies. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Geez...' Minato yelled in aggravation. Naruto groaned for his father before tuning them out. With that, Naruto gave a huge smirk before he disappeared in a mini-tornado.

**Outside Of The Academy  
**

Naruto's hands rested on the Academy's entrance and they trembled with excitement. He couldn't wait to meet all of the people his age and make new friends! Naruto hoped that Sasuke was in his class because, apart from Shishui, Sasuke was one of Naruto's other friends.

"It's time to enter the Academy!" Naruto shouted before pushing the door open, expecting to see the most exciting thing in his life...

**Later**

Naruto's head rested on his desk, cushioned by his arms. He let out a groan of annoyance as Iruka explained the importance of Chakra for the 9th time... Yes... The Academy was NOTHING like Naruto expected...

Naruto felt a hand shake him to his senses, making him look up at the scared face of an Uchiha. "If you sleep, we might get into trouble!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Get up!" Sasuke whined, shaking Naruto until he groaned in defeat, and sat up.

It happened that Naruto had been put in a class with all the clan heirs and some civilians. At least he was finally acknowledged as the heir of the Uzumaki clan... After finding out that he was in a class with all of the clan heirs, Naruto thought that they would get special (not boring) work... Wrong... Naruto was happy to hear when Iruka called for a break.

"Alright kids, time for a brake! Go out and play. When I call you back, we will have a Taijutsu test to see how well you are at Taijutsu. Dismissed!" Iruka called with a smile. Naruto got off of his chair like a sloth and looked at Sasuke, who was still brimming with excitement.

"Come on, slow-poke! Let's go and talk to people!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm and dragging him down the stairs and around the playground, meeting all of the clan heirs that was in their class and then getting back, barely on time.

"Alright class..." Iruka started, although Naruto tuned him out. Naruto was currently being dragged by Sasuke to his seat. After one minute of sitting down, the whole class stood up again. Naruto groaned in annoyance... 'Too much movement!' He thought. None-the-less, he still stood up.

"Follow me so that I can test your Taijutsu." Iruka announced. The class erupted in happiness as they ran outside with Iruka. Along time ago, Naruto would have been happy with a test of their Taijutsu, knowing he would pass with flying colour... 'But now I have to pretend to be an average student!' Naruto thought, although he knew that it would all work out in the long run.

Naruto stood up from his seat after, what seemed like, the whole-class left. When he stood, he saw another boy in the class room. Naruto recognised him as Shikamaru Nara. The boy had a pineapple hair cut and he was sleeping. 'Shikamaru...' Naruto realised. He walked up to Shikamaru and tapped him gently.

"Shikamaru-San. Wake up." Naruto whispered, making Shikamaru steer. Naruto, seeing that he wouldn't wake up soon, decided to leave and join the other children.

By the time Naruto got to them, the first match had already begun and it seemed as though Sasuke was winning...

Sasuke dodged a punch from Kiba and dropped to the ground. When Kiba looked down, Sasuke stuck his legs out and span, tripping Kiba up. As soon as Kiba left the ground, Sasuke grabbed his legs and threw him out of the ring. Sasuke stood up and grinned.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kiba groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke standing in front of him, offering to help him up.

"As if! I don't need your help!" Kiba yelled. Kiba jumped up and growled, before running off. Sasuke shook his head.

"Why?' Sasuke thought innocently. With a quick search of the crowd, Sasuke found Naruto and ran towards him. "Naruto-Kun? Did you see my fight! I totally wrecked him!" Sasuke exclaimed with a proud grin.

"You sure did! That's nothing compared to what I would do to you!" Naruto replied, pointing to himself with his thumb. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Hopefully you can back up your words! A Uchiha elite, like myself, would finish you in less than a second." Sasuke replied, although he knew that Naruto could beat him. This was all apart of Naruto's plan. For that plan to work, Sasuke would have to be a jerk...

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka yelled for the third time, finally getting to Naruto, who turned and looked at him. In the ring, a scrawny looking civilians child waited for his opponent. "Finally I got your attention. Get in the ring!"

Naruto followed the orders and ran to the ring, obviously slower than he really was. When Naruto got in, he looked over at the civilian's boy and smirk.

'I don't have to lose this fight. If I leave with a few scratches and bruises, I will be marked off as average.' Naruto thought. Naruto got into the basic academy stance and the other boy stood with his fists over his face. 'Wait...'

"Naruto-Kun. Where did you learn the academy stance?" Iruka asked, making Naruto face palm. 'How could I have missed that!' Naruto thought.

"I was going past the academy last year and I saw a teacher showing a student how to do it. From there, I copied!" Naruto lied. He really got it from the family library.

"Whatever you say." Iruka brushed it off. At least it cut some time off of Naruto's training. "Naruto vs Kaza... Begin."

Kaza shot forward and sent a sloppy punch at Naruto. Naruto gasped and moved to the left, barely avoiding the punch. Naruto sent an equally sloppy punch at Kaza, who managed to dodge it and punch Naruto in the jaw. Naruto fell in the direction of the punch and growled. 'I hate this...'

Naruto got up and charged Kaza, throwing a punch at him. Kaza was hit hard in his face, making him fall on his back. While on the ground, Kaza used his legs to trip Naruto up, making Naruto follow him onto the floor. Kaza jumped on Naruto and landed 2 punches on Naruto, before Naruto threw him off.

Naruto stood up and pretended to be exhausted. Kaza was gasping for air and holding his knees. Naruto took this chance and ran up to Kaza, delivering a harsh knee to the face and sending him out of the ring.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke gave a 'hm', as Naruto sat back next to him. "If that is all you can do, then I suggest you give up on that dream that you will ever beat me!" Sasuke gloated. Naruto pouted.

"I will! Mark my words!" Naruto hissed, jumping at Sasuke and tackling him. They had a small fight, that Sasuke won, making the classroom think that Sasuke was superior over Naruto. Naruto smirked, realising that his plan was working, although he hated it more then anything else.

**After The Academy**

Naruto sat patiently in a grassy training ground, waiting for his friend. He felt a rift in the chakra that he spread around the area and opened his eyes to see Sasuke with a bewildered look on his face.

"Where is Shishui-Sensei?" Sasuke asked, looking around. Naruto frowned and took a deep breath.

"He's busy. He wanted you wanted to stay over at my house today? He already cleared it with your parents." Naruto said. Sasuke gasped in shock, before nodding furiously.

"Yes! I get to stay in a mansion!" Sasuke celebrated, jumping around like an idiot. Naruto smirked before standing up. When he did, three small clouds of smoke arose. Naruto now had a metal pole strapped to his back, a kunai pouch and his black-bladed katana. With a gust of wind, Naruto's pole was off of his back and pointing at Sasuke.

"Just because you beat me at the academy doesn't mean you can beat me when I am fighting properly, teme." Naruto said with a cold glare, making Sasuke freeze. "... According to my clones, I have perfected the 'Merciless Bar' style, but I wanted to try it out." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke took a step back and took a breathe. Sasuke quickly took the tanto, that Itachi gave to him, and held it in his grip. "Come at me!" Sasuke yelled, raising it so that it was eye-level.

**After Training**

Naruto gently put Sasuke in the guest room with a smirk. 'That was way too easy. On the other hand, the new style is perfected.' Naruto thought, with a feeling of accomplishment. Just as he closed the door, he remembered something.

"Shishui..." Naruto whispered to himself. Did Shishui's plan work? Suddenly, Naruto need to know. Naruto used a body flicker to appear in the Hokage's tower.

Hiruzen looked up at Naruto and sighed. "I knew that you would be here."

"Did Shishui's plan work?" Naruto asked, taking a step towards the Hokage. Hiruzen didn't respond and instead looked at Naruto blankly.

"No." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded his head. It wasn't so bad, considering that, last night, he made sure not to get his hopes up.

"What did the other agent do? Who was he?" Naruto asked. He took a step back and saw Hiruzen's face harden.

"Itachi was the other agent... He had to do what was best..." Hiruzen muttered. "... He slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan, just a few hours ago. It was under my orders and due to his loyalty, he did it." Hiruzen announced.

'Damn it. I knew that was going to happen! Shishui gave me a hint and I didn't do anything!' Naruto mentally shouted.

'That's not true. You did what he asked you to do. You stayed with Sasuke.' Minato told Naruto.

'But that won't help him once he finds out!' Naruto yelled.

'That is why he wanted you to be Sasuke's friend.' Kushina added, making Naruto realise something...

'He knew... He knew that the plan was going to fail... Didn't he?' Naruto realised. There was a deadly silence in his head as they let him calm down.

"He is now marked down as a rouge ninja. I'm sorry, Naruto-Kun." Hiruzen apologised, although Naruto didn't respond.

"Would it be okay... If I told Sasuke what really happened?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded.

"If you think he is ready." Hiruzen said. Naruto smirked and wiped a tear from his face. "You are dismissed."

"Hai."

**Two Days Later  
**

Naruto was walking aimlessly through the streets, near the clan compounds. From first glance, it would seem as if he was deep in thought, but it was really the complete opposite. He wasn't thinking at all.

In the morning, after the massacre, Naruto had told Sasuke the truth and he, surprisingly, understood. Sasuke had no hostility towards Konoha or Itachi. In fact, Sasuke would praise Itachi on his loyalty to Konoha and the fire country. Unfortunately, Sasuke still used it as an excuse to miss school, leaving Naruto on his own.

Naruto walked in front of the Hyuuga compound and heard a crashing sound. 'What was that?' Naruto thought. He turned in the direction of the crash and launched himself towards it. When Naruto reached it, he found broken glass and he heard yelling from the Hyuuga's.

"The clan heir is gone!" A maid of the branch house yelled. Several more yells were heard before Naruto decided to act.

Naruto scanned the area for familiar chakra signatures. Not so long after, Naruto found who we was looking for. Naruto dashed through the small forest with an indescribably fast speed. He saw a dark figure with a rucksack and smirked. "There you are!" Naruto yelled.

The man turned around and felt the full impact of Naruto's fist. The Kumo ninja was sent crashing into 10 tree's. Naruto dropped and caught the rucksack, just before it hit the ground. He heard a yelp and instantly recognised it.

"I knew it was you!" Naruto said with a smile. He quickly took Hinata out of the bag and she gasped.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata stuttered. All she remembered was a ninja grabbing her and putting her in a bag? Had Naruto saved her?

"That's my name!" Naruto replied with a grin. Hinata smiled before it was replaced with a face of horror.

"Watch out!" Hinata shouted, pointing behind him. Naruto smirked and cracked his neck.

"I'm way ahead of you." Naruto grinned. The Kumo ninja burst through the bushes and slashed down at Naruto with a blade.

Naruto pulled off his metal pole and smashed the pole into the man's shoulder, dislocating it and making him drop the blade. The Kumo ninja yelped in pain, grabbing his shoulder as he jumped away. Naruto put the pole on the ground, making it stand up straight.

"More are coming. I need you to run." Naruto said to Hinata, turning around to her. Hinata gasped and shook her head.

"I-I can't leave you! You're not as s-strong as me!" Hinata stuttered.

"Looks can be deceiving." Naruto said. As soon as he said that, the Kumo ninja, along with five others, came jumping and circling them. Naruto growled as a clone puffed into existence and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Lead her away." Naruto ordered the clone. The clone picked Hinata up bridal-style and turned back to the Hyuuga district.

"Oh no, you don't!" One of the ninja's yelled, jumping infront of them. Naruto's clone stuck out his hand and smirked.

"Yes I do." Naruto whispered. '**Almighty Push!**' He thought. The ninja' in his way were blasted away and the clone made it's escape.

Naruto stood in the middle of the group of 5, eyeing his opponents. '5 enemies. All Chunin, judging by the vests... They have no specific style and they don't look very strong... They were properly miss ranked.'

"You should have run, kid! Now we have to kill you." The head ninja said with a smirk. Naruto raised his metal pole above his head, pointing at the dark clouds above.

"I don't think so..." Naruto said. He pumped his lightning chakra into the metal and it sparked to life. Sparks raced around the metal pole and cackled. The enemies gasped, not expecting a child do know element manipulation.

"I'm not done..."

Naruto sent a pulse of chakra into the pole and in the flash of an eye, lightning struck down on the area, more specifically, on Naruto's pole... The enemies were sent flying back from the massive shock wave that emitted from the lightning strike.. When they recovered, they saw Naruto with a evil grin on his face. His weapon was now completely unrecognisable. The metal had a pattern of lightning running down it, and instead of the silver colour, it was replaced with a blue glow. The most noticeable change, was that the 'pole' was now a scythe... With a blade made of pure lightning.

The ninja shuddered when they saw Naruto looking at them, Rinnegan activated and an angry expression.

"Don't you EVER, hurt my friends again!" Naruto yelled. He tapped into Kurama's chakra and pulse it into his surrounding. The Kumo ninja watched as a giant fox head (**Like Haku saw)** sprang to life and swirled around Naruto, glaring evilly at the Kumo ninja.

"**Get** **OUT!**" The fox roared, scaring the Kumo ninja' brainless. First, raw element manipulation, and now this?!

"He's a Jinchuriki! Run for your life!"

"Raikage-Sama! Please save us!"

Once Naruto made sure that they were gone, he dropped to the ground and busted into laughter. He kept muttering about, 'weak ninja' and 'pathetic excuses', until Hizashi and Hiashi arrived.

"What happened? Hinata said that you needed help against Kumo ninja..." Hiashi said, looking around. "... I don't see any..."

"I dealt with them." Naruto revealed, taking a serious face. Hiashi frowned.

"If those ninja could sneak into the Hyuuga mansion and steal the clan heir, they must have been strong. You couldn't have defeated them all alone?" Hizashi asked. Naruto nodded and smirked.

"I'm just too awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Hiashi dropped the subject and decided to skip to the point.

"Thank you for saving Hinata." Hiashi thanked Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"No problem when helping a friend! But there is one thing I ask of you..." Naruto said, peeking the Hyuuga brother's interest. "...Ask Hinata to no tell anyone about what she saw. Only me and Sasuke-Kun."

Hiashi nodded, although he didn't understand the reasoning behind it. "It will be done, Uzumaki-San." Hiashi finished. Just after he did, Naruto appeared to have vanished.

'Maybe the next few academy years wouldn't be so bad?'

* * *

**End of chapter! Sorry it came little late but school is restarting. Next chapter will be a time skip to the last year of academy, the week before the test...**** I promise next chapter will have more action! I just had to get the boring bits away!  
**

**-How did you like Naruto's training?**

**-Did you like how Naruto handled the Kumo ninja?**

**-How are the summons?**

**-How is Naruto's weapons?**

**Just to make this clear, 200 clones isn't Naruto's training limit! He just used 200 because he doesn't feel like he needs to train harder then that... **


	4. Chapter 4

**5 Years Later- Genin Exams**

Naruto rose from bed, with a smirk that connected his whiskers to his mouth."Finally! It's the day I can show myself!" Naruto shouted in joy. The 12 year old went into his wardrobe and picked out what he was wearing.

He put on a black, high collared T-Shirt with red patterns dancing around the bottom and his sides. The middle of the T-Shirt held the Uzumaki symbol and the Senju symbol. Naruto, then put on black shorts with no pockets. Normally, this would be a bad idea, but according to Uzumaki tradition, if an Uzumaki is above a level 5 in sealing, they have to carry whatever they have in seals. Naruto, who was now a level 10 sealer, decided to carry on the tradition.

On the back of Naruto's left hand, Naruto had his black-bladed katana. He decided to name it Yoru, which meant night. On his right hand, Naruto had one of his favourite weapons, the scythe that he made from pure lightning and a metal pole.

"Time to leave." Naruto said to himself, before running to the door. When he reached the door, he reached up and ripped his goggles off of his head, throwing them onto the floor and crushing them. "I am no longer _that _person. I am the true Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk.

**Academy**

Naruto slammed his head on the desk, bored out of his life. This was how most of his days went... 'Isn't this the day of the Genin exams?! Can't they make it exciting?' Naruto thought, and he knew that the two people sitting next to him were thinking the same.

Sasuke sat with a blank face. 'Hurry up and get to the proper test!' Sasuke mentally screamed.

Hinata had her hands on her face and her hair covering her lavender eyes. This was mainly because she was sleeping... The lesson had been _that _boring...

Iruka and Mizuki went around to the tables and handed out a piece of paper each. When he got to Naruto, Mizuki slammed the paper onto the desk. Naruto didn't move, making Mizuki annoyed. "Don't ignore me." He seethed. Mizuki raised his hand and sent it down on Naruto, only for Naruto to catch his wrist.

"Is that allowed? Stop being an idiot and do your job." Naruto muttered, looking up at Mizuki with a chilling gaze. Mizuki shuddered and backed away. Hinata, who had woken up from the paper hitting the table, looking down at the test and frowned.

"This is way too easy." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded his head, while Naruto sighed.

"The other students don't seem to agree." Naruto replied. The other students in their class were sweating and focusing hard. "Then again... You and Sasuke study with me."

Sasuke sent him a glare that said, 'finish the test and brag later'. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...Ok."

They all turned to their work and started. Naruto was the first to finish. He put his feet feet on the desk and picked up his paper. "Mizuki! I'm done."

Mizuki took Naruto's paper and groaned. 'He got them all right! Damn it!'

Hinata finished and then Sasuke. By the time everyone was done, the three friends found themselves asleep...

"Time for the Taijutsu test!" Iruka exclaimed, followed by a loud sound of happiness. Naruto shot from his seat and his eyes burned with excitement.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at Naruto's back. 'I feel sorry for whoever faces him...' Sasuke thought. Hinata was just glad that the girls didn't have to fight the boys. Mizuki led the girls out, while Iruka led the boys. They stood around a ring. Naruto realised that it was bigger than when they usually spared.

"This is the Taijutsu test! Along with the writing test, this one has minimal effect on you becoming a ninja! This is just to make the Rookie Of The Year!" Irka shouted, getting it across to all of the students. "... By the ends, each of you would have fought 2 opponents." Iruka announced. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read.

"First match! Sasuke vs Kiba!"

Sasuke appeared in the ring, via Body Flicker. Kiba ran and instantly got into his stance. "This won't be like last time!" Kiba said, with bared fangs. Sasuke chuckled as he also got into the 'Interceptor Fist' stance. However, it wasn't the ordinary 'Interceptor Fist'...

Sasuke's legs were more spaced out and the hand that was behind his back was shaped like a claw. This was the evolution of the Interceptor Fist. Sasuke had developed this with Naruto's help. He destroyed all of the weaknesses in the Interceptor Fist and added more strong points. Now, the stance of the Uchiha was 2x deadlier.

"I know it won't be the same..." Sasuke muttered. Kiba looked at him with a confused expression. "... This time I will beat you a lot quicker."

Kiba growled as the rest of the class laughed.

"Begin!" Kiba dashed at Sasuke and clawed at his face. Sasuke side stepped the claw and watched Kiba carefully, waiting for an opening. Kiba kept attacking recklessly, clawing away at Sasuke. 'Now!'

Kiba outstretched his arm and reached to grab Sasuke, who dodged it and smirked. With his clawed hand, Sasuke clamped down on Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba sent a punch with his left hand, only to be stopped by Sasuke's open palm. Sasuke pressed down on Kiba's right shoulder, making him yell in pain. Sasuke let go and jumped back. Kiba held his right shoulder and weakly stood up.

"I won't give up!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not going to play with you any more..." Sasuke said simply. Kiba let out a confused 'Huh?'. "That was the 'Dragon Interceptor Fist' at it's lowest stage. It is mainly used for defence and has no offensive ability. I will show you offensive!" Sasuke's clawed hand tightened and his body stance changed. Instead of his left fist pointing towards Kiba, his claw (**Right hand**)was pointing at Kiba.

"A change of stance isn't going to defeat me!" Kiba shouted, charging Sasuke. Kiba sent a hay-maker at Sasuke, who was more then prepared. Sasuke's claw hand knocked Kiba's fist away, making Kiba go off balance. Sasuke took a step, shifting his weight onto his left fist. Kiba saw this and his eyes widened. Sasuke swung his fist into KIba's stomach, knocking the air out of him, and sending him barrelling out of the ring.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Iruka, who was smiling. "Amazing score, Sasuke. 8/10!" Iruka said. Sasuke sighed and walked back to Naruto, who was smirking. "You're still not going to get Rookie Of The Year." Naruto said, making Sasuke frown.

"I can still try."

The next matches went relatively quickly. Choji fought Shikamaru, who forfeited. For Choji's second fight, he had to fight Shino, who zapped his chakra and won. Shino also won his second match against a civilians child. Sasuke was put up against Shikamaru for their second matches, and to Sasuke's annoyance, Shikamaru forfeited. Naruto's fights were saved till last.

"Okay. We only have two more matches left. The first will be, Naruto vs Kiba. After that we will have a ten minute break to watch the girls and then, Naruto vs Kaza (**From the chapter before**)." Iruka announced. Naruto stood up and looked at Iruka.

"Let's not waste their time, Iruka-Sensei. How about you put them both against me? It will save a lot of time." Naruto suggested, making half the class go into shock. Naruto could barely handle Kiba? How was he planning to beat Kiba and Kaza?

"I agree." Iruka said, shocking everyone, except Sasuke. Iruka was one of the few people that knew about Naruto's real strength. Naruto stepped into the ring with KIba and Kaza. Kiba got into his families stance, while Kaza got into the Academy stance.

Naruto's hands dropped to his side and then they clenched, making fists. His fists raised so that they were chest height. Naruto put his left leg behind his right leg and his left fist behind his right fist. This was level one of the 'Sealer's Fist'.

"Naruto vs Kiba and Kaza! Begin!"

Naruto stood, watching his opponents as they prepared to strike. Kiba ran forward first, followed by Kaza, who was seconds behind. Naruto dodged under a claw from Kiba, with lightning speed. Kiba gasped, suddenly getting sent skidding back.

Kiba clutched his stomach and dropped to one knee. 'H-He... He hit me... Twice?!'

Naruto was still in a crouching position when Kaza came at him with a round house kick. Naruto blocked it with his forearm, stopping Kaza in mid-air. Kaza's body jerked and he went flying back towards Kiba, landing next to him. Kaza clutched his chest in pain.

Naruto stood up and looked down at his opponents. The crowd was pin-drop silent. Kiba grunted in pain. He looked up at Naruto, who had his arms folded."W-When did you hit us?" Kiba asked his superior. That was when the crowd started to murmur. Naruto hit them?

'Obviously they wouldn't see. Naruto's punches were too fast.' Sasuke realised. He currently had his fully matured Sharingan activated, watching the fight. He was able to see the fight properly. When Naruto had dodged Kiba's jab, he punched Kiba twice in the abdomen. The punch had enough strength to launch Kiba backwards. In Kaza's case, after Naruto stopped the round-house, he used his left hand and struck Kaza with a open palm strike to the chest.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered. Kaza and Kiba instantly stood up and growled.

"I will bea-"

"Impossible." Naruto said, interrupting Kiba. "As soon as I hit you, the match was decided." Naruto said simply. His grin threatened to split his face. Kaza took a step and growled.

"A match is not over until someone is unconscious or out of the ring!" Kaza shouted. Naruto smirked and turned his back.

"What about both?" Naruto asked. The crowd was confused, as was Naruto's opponents. That was until Naruto muttered one simple words... "Kai!"

Naruto released the seals that he had placed on his opponents. The seal on Kiba's abdomen let out a large jet of water, sending him out of the ring and into the tree closest to him. The tree cracked under the pressure, before it snapped. The water subsided as sudden as it appeared. Kaza's seal let out a just of wind that pushed him out of the ring and into the crowd.

Everyone that was watching was stunned, except Sasuke. Iruka dropped his clip board and the crowd was still silent. The other boys in the class had gaping mouths. Even as Naruto walked away, they all had their eyes glued to him. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and looked around at the staring crowd.

The first one to clap was Shikamaru, and soon the whole class was clapping at Naruto's performance. Iruka snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his clip board. Although he was informed of Naruto's full strength, he never expected _that_.

"O-Out standing! 10/10!" Iruka announced. After all of the excitement, and shock died down, they retrieved Kiba and Kaza, before heading to the girls. When they got there, they saw that they were finished. Naruto was glad to hear that Hinata won both of her matches.

**30 Minutes Later- Next test**

After they retrieved the girls, they went over to do the shuriken test. Currently, all of the class, except for Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had gone. The highest score, so far, was 8/10.

"Sasuke!" Iruka called. Sasuke walked to the front and picked up ten shuriken. He took one glance at the targets, before he threw all of them at the same time. It was no-surprise that Sasuke got 10/10. They all knew that the Uchiha clan was famous with Shurikenjutsu.

When Hinata went up, she scored a perfect 10 also, which shocked the class. She smiled as she turned around. When she went back to her seat, she sat down next to Naruto. 'If it wasn't for Naruto-Kun's training, I wouldn't be so good at accuracy.' Hinata realised.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. Naruto got up and walked to the podium. All of the boys had their eyes on Naruto, wondering if he could show for what he did earlier. Before anyone could blink, all of the shuriken were off the table and instead, they were all in there respective targets. Naruto had scored 10/10...

"I-Is this really the dobe?" Sakura asked aloud. The whole class was thinking the same thing. Naruto was replaced with a mini-tornado, as he body flickered to his seat. Naruto was currently enjoying the shocked faces of most of his classmates.

"Now for the final test! To see if you can be a ninja!" Iruka shouted, getting the attention of the students. "Get inside!" Iruka yelled. The students obeyed and ran to the classroom. When they got there, they discovered that Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were already there.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room, holding a piece of paper. "Before we take you, we will be announce the rookie of the year, and the students that got the highest score on the tests." Iruka announced.

"For the smartest girl, we have Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka announced. Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at Hinata. "For the girl with the best accuracy, we have Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka announced. All of the girls were looking at Hinata with envy. "Overall, the best kunoichi of the year goes to... Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka said with a clap,

All of the male ninja clapped, while the kunoichi glared at her. "Now for the boys."

"For the smartest boy, we have... Wait..." Iruka stopped reading and everyone saw that he was trying to understand what he was reading. "... Ok... Smartest boy goes to, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced. The class's eyes widened and they looked at Shikamaru and then back to Naruto.

'I thought Shikamaru was the smartest?!' Most of them thought. Iruka carried on the list.

"For the boy with the best accuracy, we have a tie between Naruto and Sasuke!" Iruka announced. "And finally, the best ninja of the year goes to... Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka announced. The class clapped. They all expected that.

"Now for the Rookie Of The Year..." Iruka started. Naruto's mind was racing.

'Why is it called Rookie Of The Year when it only has to do with the test that were done today?' Naruto asked himself. Iruka smiled and began to carry on reading.

"The new Rookie Of The Year is... Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced. The whole class went into a state of chaos. Everyone was shouting, while Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata was at the back laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted, entering his Big Head Jutsu. The class went silent and they all sat in their seats. "Now then..." Iruka started the tests.

Naruto went to sleep until he heard his name being called. It didn't take them more then 2 minutes to get to the separate room. Iruka sat down next to Mizuki and smiled.

"Can you demonstrate, Body Replacement Jutsu?" Iruka asked. A log suddenly was in Naruto's place, while Naruto stood where the log used to be. "Good!"

"Next. Do a Transformation!" Iruka ordered. Naruto, without any hand seals, disappeared into a puff of Smoke. When it cleared, Minato Namikaze stood, looking around. He glanced at Iruka and had a warm smile.

"Oh, Iruka! You're a teacher now?" 'Minato' asked. Iruka gasped.

'How did he get the appearance and the voice perfect?! He hasn't even seen him before!' Iruka thought. Naruto went back to normal and smirked.

"How was it?" Naruto asked, snapping Iruka out of his stupor.

"P-Perfect! No flaws!" Iruka announced. Mizuki was scowling in the back.

'The demon boy shouldn't graduate!' He thought.

"Now, you need to make three or more clones." Iruka announced. Naruto nodded and smirked. The room erupted in smoke and when it cleared, Iruka and Mizuki fell off of their seats. "Wow..."

The room was packed with Naruto'. "Instead of making three, I made 100..." Naruto said, making Iruka's eyes widen. "And they aren't normal clones, by the way." One of the clones went and touched Iruka's head. "...They're Shadow Clones."

Iruka got up as the clone army disappeared. "That was one of the most impressive things I have seen." Iruka said. He picked up one of the head bands on the table and lifted it. "Congratulations! You are now a Genin of Konoha!"

Naruto snatched the head band and tied it on his arm. When he got back to class, all eyes were on him. "I'm a Genin!" Naruto celebrated as he met up with Hinata and Sasuke.

"Congratulations!" Hinata congratulated Naruto with a hug. Naruto blushed but went along with it. Sasuke fist bumped Naruto.

"Now we're all Genin!" Sasuke announced. They all smiled and looked to the front of the room. When they did, Iruka walked back in.

"Now I am going to announce the teams." Iruka said.

"Team 8, Shino, Kiba and Sai. You're Jonin will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka announced. Kiba looked around the class in shock.

"Who's Sai?" Kiba asked. Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"Sai is a Genin from another class. He will meet you when you meet your sensei, in an hour." Iruka told them.

"Team 9 is still in circulation... Team 10 is, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Your Jonin will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said. Ino groaned, not because she hated her team, but because she wasn't with Sasuke.

"What a surprise! We have a special team this year. Team 7 consists of, Naruto Uzumaki... Hinata Hyuuga..." Naruto jumped out of his seat in joy, along with Hinata.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke joined them in the celebration. "...Sakura Haruno... Your Jonin will be Kakashi Hatake." They all stopped in their tracks. Sakura? Sasuke's head slowly tuned, only to see Sakura with love hearts in her eyes.

"Damn it..."

**3 Hours Late****r**

"You're late!" Sakura screeched, making her other teammates cover their ears. At the door, their Jonin instructor glanced at them. His forehead protector lopsided onto his left eye. He had silver, gravity defying hair that swayed to the left.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said before using a Body Flicker. Sakura turned around, only to see that her teammates had done the same.

"Sasuke-Kun! Wait for me!" With that, Sakura raced to the top.

**On The Roof**

By the time Sakura got to the roof, Sasuke was sitting in the middle of Hinata and Naruto. She was going to complain when Kakashi spoke up. "Sit down, shut up, and listen."

Sakura obeyed instantly, taking a seat next to Hinata. Kakashi gave them an eye smile as he looked at them. "Okay. Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, and goals." Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you start first? You know, so we can follow your example." Sakura suggested. Kakashi nodded his head and started.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like... Well, the list is too long. My dislikes are none of your concern. I haven't thought about my goals yet. You next, pinkie" Kakashi said. Sakura face palmed mentally.

'We only got his name...' She thought. Sakura cleared her throat before she started. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." Glances over at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig and perverts. My goal is to..." Glances over at Sasuke and blushes, making him shudder.

"Pearl eyes. You're next."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like to train, with Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun, and become stronger. I dislike the seal that keeps my family divided. My goal is to destroy the seal and unite the Hyuuga clan." HInata announced, shocking Kakashi.

'Well that's a first...' Kakashi thought. A main family member that wanted to fix the breach? "You're next, duck."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomato's and training myself. I dislike fan girls, paedophiles and whatever stops me from getting stronger. My goal is to rebuild the Uchiha clan in Konoha." Sasuke announced. Kakashi nodded his head, happy that Sasuke didn't want to go on a mad hunt for Itachi.

"Now for tomato." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like... A lot of things. I dislike weak ninja, the civilian council and evil people. My goal is to rebuild my respective clans to their former glory." Naruto revealed. Kakashi smiled.

'Minato-Sensei would be proud of you.' Kakashi thought to himself.

**In Naruto's Mind**

Minato sneezed. Kushina danced over to Minato, with a glass of wine in her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Lets get back to partying. Remember, this is because of Naruto's graduation." Minato said with a smile.

**Back**

"You should be meeting your co-Sensei tomorrow. Also, meet me at training ground 21 tomorrow, for the real Genin test. " Kakashi announced. Sakura gasped and looked at Kakashi as if he grew two heads.

"B-But we are already Genin." Sakura said. Kakashi smirked.

"That test is only to weed out the weak. This is the real Genin test." Kakashi said. Naruto stood up and sighed.

"Teamwork." Naruto said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. Naruto crossed his arms and looked Kakashi in his, one-visible eye.

"Don't play with me. You know what I am talking about. The real objective of this test." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened, while Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

"It is really obvious. Plus, we've talked to the other people that failed your test." Sasuke admitted, making Kakashi face-palm himself.

"Well then I guess you all pass. We are now officially Team 7!" Kakashi announced. They all gave a loud cheer.

"Who wants to go and train?" Naruto asked. Sasuke his hand, although Sakura and Hinata seemed to be wavering.

"I... I can't. My family has planned a party. Maybe next time?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded half-heartedly. He really wanted to get to know her better. Naruto turned to Kakashi and Hinata, but they both shook their heads.

"I have to report to the Hokage. Sorry." Kakashi announced. Naruto pouted and then gave Kakashi a cheeky smirk.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I was planning to do the bell test, remember?" Kakashi said, more of a statement then a question.

"I remember. Crystal clear. In that case... I challenge you to an all-out spar!" Naruto announced, making it as dramatic as possible. Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment with a blank expression before bursting into laughter. Naruto grew a tick mark on his head and balled his fist.

**In Naruto's Head**

Minato and Kushina was currently enjoying the fruit cocktail and the other array of food, when they heard a laugh that made them stop. When Kushina realised what Kakashi was laughing about, the music cut and the temperature dropped dramatically, freezing the grass and the lakes that made up Naruto's mind scape.

"**Oh no. Worst mistake of his life...**" Kurama groaned, watching Kushina turn red. Kushina's hair waved dangerously behind her and she muttered words to herself.

"How dare he underestimate my Sochi..." Kushina muttered under her breath. She let out a chilling KI and growled. "KAKASHI!"

**Outside**

"Wow. Is it just me or is it getting cold?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his arms ferociously. "And why did I just hear..." Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's yell.

"How dare you! Tomorrow! 12 PM! Be at Training Ground 7! Invite all of your Jonin friends so they can watch you burn!" Naruto yelled with determination, waving his fist in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi took a step back.

"Come, Sasuke! Let's go and train!" Naruto shouted furiously, making Sasuke sweat drop. Sasuke waved to his teammate before Naruto grabbed him, making them both vanish in a Body Flicker.

"Why does it feel like I picked a fight with the wrong Genin?" Kakashi asked himself, before he also vanished.

**1 Hour Later**

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house, Naruto was in a rage, smashing all of the training equipment. It took Sasuke a whole hour to calm the red-head down. Sasuke and Naruto found themselves sitting next to each other, under the waterfall.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, getting Naruto's attention. "Is there any other way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto smirk.

"I knew you wanted to talk about that... I was going to tell you something about that as well..." Naruto said, shocking Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in excitement. Now he could up his training!

"Yeah. Just tell me one thing... Why do you want the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto asked, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke thought for a moment before he spoke up.

"I want the Mangekyou so I can protect the people that are precious to me." Sasuke answered truthfully, making Naruto give a weak smile. A kunai appeared out of one of the seal of Naruto, appearing in his hand. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, placing the kunai into it.

"Then I have no problem with _this..._" Naruto used Sasuke's hand to plunge the kunai into his own heart, making Sasuke gasp and begin to shake. Sasuke dropped the blood soaked kunai, and clutched his head in panic. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, with life-less eyes and a weak smile.

"Now you... Have what... You need..." Naruto said under raspy breathes, before he dropped out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke let out a blood curling scream, scaring the birds away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kneeled at Naruto's side, shaking him and looking into his lifeless violet eyes. "Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled, shaking Naruto more roughly. "Damn it Naruto! Don't die!" Sasuke yelled, letting the tears spill down is face. He used his left hand to feel Naruto's pulse...

Nothing...

Sasuke froze... "Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered, hunching over Naruto's corpse. "...I never got to tell you... How much I appreciate you saving me... From the darkness..." Sasuke said in-between sobs. He looked at his blood soaked hands and took deep breathes. "NOOO!" Sasuke screamed, his Sharingan unconsciously activating. The three tomoe span until they looked like just a blur. When it slowed down, a totally new design of Sharingan was left. (**A/N His Shippuden Mangekyou)**

"Why?! Why?!" Sasuke yelled, smashing his fist into the ground, with his eyes shut.

"Why what? What happened?" A voice called, making Sasuke stop.

"It's Naruto.. He..." Wait... That voice... "Naruto?" Sasuke turned his head to see his best friend, watching him patients. Sasuke looked down at the dead body... Only to see nothing... No blood. Sasuke had a glanced at his hands and let out a sigh of relief, and anger. No blood. It was all just a Genjutsu!

"You.. You... Idiot!" Sasuke yelled, tackling Naruto to the ground. Naruto let him playfully beat him up, knowing he deserved it. "You should have told me before you did something like _that..._" Sasuke yelled, like faces as crimson as blood.

"If I told you, you wouldn't have unlocked those amazing eyes of yours." Naruto mentioned, pointing at Sasuke's eyes.

"My eyes?" Sasuke asked. 'What's wrong... With my... Eyes!' Sasuke instantly realised. 'MY EYES!'

Sasuke began to attack Naruto with words like 'Thank you' and 'You're amazing'. After along time of thanking, Naruto dropped back onto the grass and chuckled.

"Don't thank me! It was your present for making Genin." Naruto announced. Sasuke ran inside of the mansion, keen on looking at his new eyes.

'You just reminded me! I have a present for you too!' Minato shouted from within Naruto, making him nod.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with excitement clear in his voice.

'One of my most prized Jutsu... The Rasengan!' Minato announced, making Naruto shake with joy. Minato had originally planned to let Naruto learn it at 16, so this was a moment of surprise and joy for Naruto.

"Rasengan! Woo!" Naruto cheered, mentally jumping around. "Where is the scroll?"

'In the library. It should be in in the A-Class Jutsu.' Minato told him, making Naruto sigh.

"It should be in a better place! One of your most prized Jutsu in a A-Rank row!" Naruto exclaimed, startling Minato.

'Why didn't I make a row for family Jutsu? Me and Kushina did plan on having a big family...' MInato asked himself, before quickly brushing it off. He went silent as Naruto began creating clones. Minato was surprised by the amount of clones. 'This looks like... 1500 clones?'

"Sure is! Okay!" Naruto then began to split them into four groups. One of Naruto's clones Body Flickered in front of him, holding the scroll to the Rasengan. Like any other scroll, it was plain, lacking colour and design.

'Dad? What was you thinking when you put this amazing Jutsu in a scroll? At least make it look nice!' Naruto scolded his father, making Minato chuckle nervously and mutter something about Naruto being like his mother. Naruto then turned back to his clones.

"Okay! The first group will master the first stage of Rasengan! When they are done and dispel, the second group will start on the second stage. When the second group are done and have dispelled, the third group will perfect the last stage." Naruto explained. The last group, made out of 750 clones, looked at Naruto, waiting for orders.

"You guys will do the most fun part!" Naruto announced. The clones grinned like foxes. "When the final stage of the Rasengan is done, you guys will implement your wind chakra into it. Do that until you have mastered it. When you have, dispel."

His clones jumped up and down with excitement, showing Naruto's inner feelings. "Kakashi... I am going to_ destroy_ you." Naruto declared with fire in his eyes. That was when Kurama decided to come in.

'**Naruto!**" Kurama boomed, getting Naruto's attention. '**I also have a offering to you.**'

'What would that be?' Naruto asked, keeping a calm façade. On the inside, he was jumping around on walls! 'Two presents in one day!'

'**I will allow you to use my chakra. When I say use, I mean master.**' Kurama said, making Naruto nod.

'That means I have to do a lot of work.' Naruto said. However, Kurama shook his head, shocking Naruto and Minato.

'**It is very simple, actually. If a Tailed Beast deems it's host worthy, it is only a matter of pulling out my chakra. I can't say the same about Tailed Beast's that don't agree with the host...' **Kurama explained making Naruto's eyes widen. '**The only difficult part would be adapting your current Jutsu to match my chakra. That isn't very hard.'  
**

'That's okay! I can change when so that they suit the new form!' Naruto announced. 'How about we do it now?!' Naruto asked excitedly.

'**Your friend is waiting for you... Come to me when you sleep.' **Kurama said, making Naruto nod and then blank him out. Naruto refocused and realised that Sasuke was in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke didn't respond, instead, he looked Naruto straight in the face, as if he remembered something very important. "What?"

"My eyes..." Sasuke said simply. Naruto looked at them, not seeing anything wrong with them.

"What about them? They looks awesome to me!"

"Not that! I can't use them fully!" Sasuke yelled, startling Naruto. Naruto's mouth hung in a perfect 'O', understanding what Sasuke meant.

"Not yet. Once I find another pair of Mangekyou Sharingan, you will be able to use it perfectly." Naruto said, making Sasuke calm down. "Plus. It doesn't only give you techniques. As you saw, your Sharingan is a 'straight tomoe' Mangekyou. A straight tomoe Mangekyou hasn't been seen since Madara Uchiha and his brother. It gives the user fluid movement and better predictability."

It was Sasuke's turn for his mouth to go in a perfect 'O'. "And it doesn't affect my health or eye-sight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. The raven's earlier excitement returned to him, prompting him to grab Naruto by the shoulders. "Create 50 clones!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's arms off and smirked. Suddenly, the specific amount of clones burst into existence. Sasuke smirked, activating the Sharingan's mature form. Once is formed, it span until it became the Mangekyou.

"Attack." Naruto said calmly. The clones roared, charging Sasuke, who slowly drew out his sword... Soon enough, all of the clones were destroyed, leaving a unscratched Sasuke with an amused look on his face.

"Such power. The movement that this gives me is amazing. Now to use it with Taijutsu!" Sasuke yelled over to Naruto, who made more clones for Sasuke to practice on...

**Later That Night  
**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, waiting orders.

"Mizuki stole the Forbidden Scroll..." Hiruzen said, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"How did he get it? Isn't it guarded?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded, although he had a frown on his face.

"Being a Chunin has it's advantages. The guards trusted him and he managed to knock them out." Hiruzen explained. Naruto nodded. "... I am giving you your first C Rank mission. Track down the traitor and take the Forbidden Scroll back. Do whatever is necessary."

Naruto nodded, accepting the mission. "You are dismissed."

"Hai." Naruto bowed before exiting from the window. Within seconds, he was out of Konoha.

Naruto jumped through the forest surrounding Konoha, heading towards Mizuki. Naruto channelled Kurama's chakra to his legs, before he disappeared in a blur.

**Mizuki**

Mizuki was running for his life, the scroll strapped to his back. His legs caught themselves, making him fall over. He quickly recovered, but was not running at top speed.

"You're extremely slow for a Chunin..." A voice erupted from next to Mizuki. Before Mizuki could turn, a knee was planted in his face, sending him off his course. He caught himself before he crashed and landed on the ground safely.

Naruto dropped to the ground in-front of Mizuki, unsealing his sword quickly. Mizuki wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth and glared at Naruto.

"Damn you! Demons like you should die!" Mizuki yelled, throwing a pair of shuriken at Naruto. Naruto got down in a stance, easily knocking away the shuriken. Instead of just knocking them away, Naruto sent them spinning back at Mizuki.

Before Mizuki could blink, he had multiple cuts on his body and he couldn't use his legs. Mizuki dropped to the floor and coughed up blood.

"How can a Genin do this to me?!" Mizuki shouted. 'He defeated me so easily!' Mizuki thought. 'Wait...'

"Surrender yourself or I will have to kill you." Naruto said. He let Mizuki prop himself up on his arms. 'What is this?' Naruto asked himself, as Mizuki grabbed a vile out of his pocket and drank the content. 'Whatever. I might as well let him get stronger.'

Mizuki's legs healed and he stood up. He growled as his teeth became fangs and his body grew. Mizuki's skin began to morph, making him look more like a humanoid-tiger.

"Die, demon!" Mizuki yelled, pouncing at Naruto. Naruto sealed his katana and unleashed his scythe, just in time to block Mizuki's claw. Naruto pushed forward, knocking Mizuki back.

Mizuki turned around in air and launched himself off a tree, speeding at Naruto. Naruto pushed lightning chakra into his scythe, making the blade of lightning return. Naruto rolled under Mizuki's strike and brought his scythe horizontally towards Mizuki..

Mizuki's eyes widened as he saw the blade heading towards his stomach. A smirk grew on his face as the blade travelled right through him. He flipped and landed perfectly. Naruto stood up and dusted himself.

"You're finished." Naruto muttered, sealing away his scythe. Mizuki frowned not understanding.

"I will destroy you now!" Mizuki yelled. "Didn't you see your blade pass right through me?!"

"That's the point..." Naruto replied. Mizuki's body shuddered and he dropped to one knee. He looked down and saw lightning racing around his body, paralysing him. Mizuki howled as the pain reached him, making him drop unconscious and revert back to his human form.

Naruto proceeded to take the Forbidden Scroll and the broken Chunin back to the village, finishing his mission.

** The Next Day- 11:50 AM**

Naruto and Sasuke dropped down into Training Ground 7. When they looked around, they saw Hinata waiting, along side a tall, purple haired women. When they walked towards her, they recognised her as Anko, the 'Snake Mistress of Konoha'.

"Yo, Gaki." Anko called out. Naruto took a step towards her, examining her.

"You're our second Sensei?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded.

"Let me guess... You are the idiot that challenged Kakashi to a fight?" Anko asked, gaining a nod from Naruto. The Uzumaki looked around and grinned.

"The rest of you can come out now!" Naruto shouted. Three blurs shot out from the tree's landing next to Naruto and Anko. Kakashi stood next to two other Jonin. One of them had red eyes and wait length, black hair. Naruto recognised her as Kurenai Yuhi, the 'Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha'. The other Jonin was a tall man with black hair. He was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be testing your teams?" Naruto asked. Kurenai and Asuma shook their heads.

"We both finished an hour ago. Plus, we want to see how Kakashi handles against someone who my father holds in such high-esteem." Asuma noted, making Naruto smirk.

"So, Kakashi? Are you ready to spar?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. He walked over to his position. Naruto did the same, walking to the other side of the Training Ground. Naruto stood a few steps away from the river.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it in a reverse-grip. Naruto unsealed his katana and got into Kushina's Kenjutsu style. He held the katana above his head with one hand.

'That's my boy!' Kushina cheered, happy that Naruto was using her style. Asuma stepped into the middle of the training ground, raised his left arm and then dropped it.

"Begin!"

* * *

**I wasn't originally going to put in the Mizuki fight but I did anyway. If I didn't people would complain and stuff. Review if you liked it. Review if you like this story!**

**What did you think of:**

**-Sasuke's Mangekyou awakening?**

**-Mizuki's fight?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Begin!"

Naruto dashed forward, closing the gap between him and Kakashi in seconds. Naruto swung his sword horizontally, aiming at Kakashi's left hip. Kakashi moved his kunai just in time to block the strike, causing crimson sparks to fly. Naruto carried on relentlessly, swinging his blade as if he was made of water. Kakashi was pushed on the defensive, blocking Naruto's fluent attacks.

'What the hell!? This speed and strength is amazing!' Kakashi thought, blocking another of Naruto's attacks. This carried on for a few more minutes until Kakashi saw his opportunity. Kakashi parried a vertical strike, sending Naruto to the left and making him go off balance. Kakashi sliced down at Naruto, only for him to be replaced by a blur. 'Huh?'

"I'm over here!"

Before Kakashi could turn, the hilt of his kunai was separated from the blade, leaving him with only half a kunai. Kakashi looked, down and saw Naruto manoeuvring on the floor. Naruto placed his right hand on the floor and span, kicking Kakashi straight in the stomach, knocking all of the wind from his stomach and sending him flying into the closest tree, with a loud bang. Kakashi rubbed his head in pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto running at him, blade ready to kill.

Naruto slashed horizontally, aiming at Kakashi's neck. Kakashi barely dodged under the blade, making small stands of his grey hair fall victim to Naruto's blade. Kakashi dashed to the side, getting a good distance from Naruto. When he looked back, he saw that Naruto's blade had cut through the tree like butter. Naruto glanced at Kakashi, watching his Sensei try to escape.

"You're not getting away..."

Naruto smirked as he turned to his blade. '**Flying Swallow**!' Naruto's blade turned blue and then green, as chakra shot out of it, making it longer and sharper. He turned to the direction that Kakashi went and clutched the blade with both of his hands. '**Uzumaki Style: Crescent Blade!**'

Naruto swung horizontally, letting the blade do the work. When Naruto swung the blade, the chakra was almost invisible because of Naruto's speed, but the results were obvious. All the tree's in a 1 mile radius trembled, before they fell on their sides, leaving only stumps. Kakashi could be seen in the distance with wide eyes and a slight tremble...

**Side Lines**

Asuma's mouth was gaping, leaving enough entrance for a ship. Kurenai was continuously yelling, "Kai!", trying to get her out of the Genjutsu that she thought she was in. Sasuke was smirking, but still had wide eyes. Hinata was amazed at Naruto's power, although she knew that he was that strong.

Anko licked her lips and gave a grin. "This brat is good..."

"W-Wind c-chakra... So s-strong..." Asuma stuttered, completely lost for words. Asuma, in all of his learning of Wind chakra, had never seen a 'Flying Swallow' _that _big! He would have to improve his wind style.

**Back**

Kakashi shook himself out of his shock. "What the hell..." He muttered, still thinking that Naruto's attack was his imagination... Kakashi looked around himself, seeing all of the tree stumps and then at Naruto, who was ready to charge again. Yep... This was real...

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye, preparing for the battle of his life. Naruto smirked when he saw Kakashi's eye revealed. Suddenly, his run became twice as fast. Naruto appeared on Kakashi's left side, blade swinging vertically. Kakashi countered it with 1 kunai, and with the other, he sliced at Naruto, making the Uzumaki jump back to avoid the hit. Naruto smirked, realising that Kakashi was taking him serious.

Naruto ran at Kakashi again, but this time Kakashi was prepared to counter. Naruto jumped in the air, swinging down at Kakashi in a spinning slice. Kakashi put both of his kunai's together to form an 'X', successfully knocking Naruto back. The Uzumaki prodigy sealed his katana and looked at Kakashi's kunai.

"Woops. Maybe my sword was too sharp." Naruto said sheepishly. Kakashi gasped, looking down instantly. As he did, both of his kunai dropped into 4 pieces. A sword mark appeared on Kakashi's Jonin vest as the pain finally arrived. Kakashi clutched his chest in pain.

'What is this kid?' Kakashi asked, completely shocked. Naruto looked down on him with a firm determination. Naruto stance changed as he entered into his favourite Taijutsu stance, the 'Wind Fist', which was one of his creations. Kakashi stood up and dropped the cut up kunai, getting into one of his many copied Taijutsu stances. He was unaware of the level that Naruto's Taijutsu was.

Both of Naruto's fist's were clenched, his right hand being in front, and his left being at his side. "This is the Wind Fist, Kakashi. I made this up to complement my wind affinity. You won't be able to copy it with your Sharingan however." Naruto told him.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, getting curious as to why his Sharingan couldn't copy Naruto.

"I'll tell ya' if you win!" Naruto announced, before he simply disappeared, fading to the left, as if he was apart of the wind. Kakashi looked in all directions, not seeing Naruto. Suddenly, his student appeared in front of him, throwing punches at him. Kakashi dodged the set of punches, although it was extremely hard, even for the Sharingan. Kakashi dodged to the left of one of Naruto's fist's, before he slammed his open palm into Naruto's chest making Naruto skid back and groan in pain.

"You caught me off guard there..." Naruto said while he tried to gather some air. "But it won't happen again!" Naruto yelled, getting back into his stance. His whole body began to glow a green colour. The colour seeped out of Naruto's fist's and legs. Kakashi's eyes widened, realising what the weird chakra was.

'W-Wind chakra?'

Naruto shot at Kakashi, fist prepared to strike. Kakashi was still in shock, but he barely dodged it. He let out a sigh of relief... That was until his felt blood leaking down his cheek. Kakashi felt his cheek and realised that his face was cut. Naruto turned to Kakashi and charged again.

**On The SIde  
**

"Really? This kid is amazing!" Asuma shouted, mainly talking about Naruto's wind chakra. Kurenai was in a state of disbelief. How was a Genin beating _Kakashi?! _

**Back**

Kakashi was having a hard time with Naruto's Taijutsu. His whole body was littered with cuts and some bruises. The left side of his mask was hanging limp on his face. Naruto had minor bruises from when Kakashi would slip through his defence, but that was rare.

After delivering a devastating set of punches, Naruto did a back flip, landing on one of the tree trunks. Kakashi's right arm was hanging limp to the side... 'Who could have known that Naruto's Taijutsu included lock submissions?' Kakashi asked himself. Now that his right arm was useless, it would put him at an even greater disadvantage. Luckily, his left hand was dominant.

"Now... To move on." Naruto muttered, before he flashed through hand seals. Kakashi tried to read them but it appeared as a blur. Naruto finished his hand seals and smirked,

'**Earth Style: Mud Wolves!**' 10 wolves made of mud came springing out of the earth that was surrounding Kakashi. "Attack!"

Kakashi took out his kunai and began to deal with the wolves. 'They keep reforming! Damn it!' Kakashi yelled to himself as he sliced a wolf in half. Kakashi's kunai began to be engulfed by lightning, and he realised that when he hit the wolves with the lightning, they didn't reform.

**"Lightning Release: Banquet of Lightning**!" Kakashi heard from his left. When he turned, he saw Naruto with lightning crackling around him. The lightning crashed into the earth, heading for Kakashi. The mud dog's dissolved, leaving Kakashi on his own.

Kakashi dodged to his left, until the lightning sped up. Kakashi jumped above it, hoping he escaped it. That was until he heard two Naruto's yelling at once.

"**Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains**!" Kakashi turned with wide eyes, watching the vortex of wind appear. It only got worst when Naruto's clone also shouted. "**Fire Release: Running Fire!**" Fire began to circle around Naruto, before it shot out and onto the vortex, making it ignite and turn into an inferno of heat. "**Collaboration Technique: Godly Inferno of the Sun!**" The vortex shot at Kakashi, incinerating everything in it's way.

All of this happened in a short time gap, meaning Kakashi was still mid-air. "Well damn..." He muttered, as the fire engulfed him.

Naruto sighed when the flame died down, revealing nothing but the burnt ground. He felt the ground rumble, before two hands shot up and grabbed his ankles, dragging him down into the ground, leaving just his head poking out. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, staring into his face.

"You lose." Kakashi said, convinced that Naruto couldn't get out of that without help.

"Wrong." Naruto replied. Under the ground, Naruto made a mini-Almighty Push, giving his hands enough space to make hand seals. '**Crystal Release: Rising Ore!**' Naruto shot out of the ground, his lower half covered in crystal. Kakashi was about to jump back but Naruto had that covered. Wood circled around the crystal, trapping Kakashi at the top with Naruto**. **Kakashi found himself putting his hand in an 'X', as Naruto cocked his hand back and punched him with a chakra enhanced punch.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt the compact and the power behind it. The guard wasn't strong enough, allowing Naruto to brake through and land a solid punch in his stomach. Kakashi groaned as he was sent flying away, almost out of view,

The crystal began to subside and Naruto now stood on the ground. His eyes were closed. The sound of chirping birds could be heard in the distance, making Naruto smirk. Naruto put his hands out and suddenly, a ball of chakra appeared. It grew until it was the size of Naruto's head. (**The same size as Minato's**)

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S THE RASENGAN!" 3 voices screamed from near Naruto. Naruto could only smirk at their reactions. Kakashi also saw the Rasengan, but he wanted to test it. Kakashi's feet dug into the ground, before he launched off, creating dust clouds from his speed. Naruto also did the same, charging at Kakashi with his Rasengan in his hand.

Both of the ninja were moving at blinding speeds. At the last second, they both struck forward, making their Jutsu collide. **"Rasengan/Raikiri.**" Lightning shot from the area destroying the ground on Kakashi's side. Pure chakra started to fly off of the Rasengan, carving patterns into the ground. Neither of them backed down, making the swirl of chakra increase, out-rooting the tree trunk.

"Arghh!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi felt Naruto begin to over power him. With one final push, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Kakshi's chest. His eyes widened as the Rasengan twisted into his shirt, before it blasted him away from Naruto. Kakashi began to tumble, before he slammed into a tree trunk, stopping his movement.

"Wow..." Kakashi muttered. He looked down at his chest and saw that he now hardly had a shirt on. His chest was burning as he tried to get up.

"It's over." Kakashi gasped and looked up, seeing Naruto standing in front of him with a kunai. Kakashi's eyes widened as the whole thing set in. Naruto put away the kunai before offering his hand to Kakashi, who accepted it.

"Good spar."

Naruto carried Kakashi back to the group, who were completely silent. Kurenai had fainted, and Asuma was pale. Sasuke was slightly annoyed because Naruto hadn't told Sasuke that he learnt the Rasengan. Anko was fawning over Naruto's power. Hinata was the first to run up to Naruto and congratulate him.

"Thank you, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said with a smile. He placed Kakashi down in Asuma's arms, who almost dropped him. "You can't tell your students of my power."

"Why?" Asuma asked. Naruto turned to him and smirked.

"Deception is the greatest weapon of a ninja." Naruto announced, making Asuma chuckle and regain colour in his face.

"I think I'll be going now." Asuma announced. Asuma had a a lot of questions that he planned to ask his father. He walked over to Kurenai and also picked her up. He gave one last wave, before he departed. Anko also did the same, after she told them that they wouldn't have missions until Kakashi recovered. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think they would have freaked if I told them I still had my gravity seals on?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and then preceded to speak.

"They would have freaked if you used the Rinnegan." Sasuke said, remembering how the Academy failed to say that the Rinnegan belonged to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"To think... I didn't use my main Jutsu." Naruto said. In his head, Kushina was jumping about excitedly.

'I have to give him his present!' Kushina shrieked. 'Naruto-Kun! I need to tell you something!' Kushina shouted. On the outside, Naruto became unresponsive, but on the inside, Naruto was having a conversation with Kushina.

After 5 minutes, his eyes opened and a grin appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Naruto turned to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Follow me." Naruto said, before tacking off, unable to hold his excitement. Hinata and Sasuke was right behind him, chasing him as he entered the forest that was going away from Konoha. "According to mum, it is... Here!" Naruto yelled, coming to a crashing halt.

Sasuke landed next to him, and Hinata the same. Naruto created 20 clones. "Look around the area for a seal!" Naruto ordered. The clones ran away.

"What exactly are they looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"The entrance to the Uzumaki clan compound..."

As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, a clone came rushing back. "We found it!" The clone shouted, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Lead the way." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Hinata followed Naruto's clone until they reached a small clearing. Naruto walked to the centre and looked down at a small red swirl on the ground. Naruto channelled chakra into it and then... He disappeared.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, running to where Naruto was. When Hinata and Sasuke tried to enter, the seal wouldn't work. "Damn it. We'll just have to wait him out." Sasuke announced,

**Naruto**

Naruto's world was engulfed in darkness, before it became clear again. In front of him was the Uzumaki clan's compound. Naruto gasped at the beauty. A lake gently ran down the middle of the compound, stopping at a building that was twice as big as the others. Naruto realised that the answers he was looking for were probably in that building...

'Oh gosh... Home...' Kushina gasped, almost in tears. Minato was comforting her, which made her feel better. Naruto looked around at his surroundings.

"This place is far away from Konoha... Maybe it isn't even in the Elemental Nations." Naruto realised, remembering the seal that sent him here. With a click of his heel, Naruto ran to the big building. When he got to the door, he read the front.

'Home of Arashi Uzumaki, the leader and clan head of the Uzumaki clan.'

Naruto took a moment of silence for his clan's former leader, before he opened the door and stepped into his house. Naruto created 10 clones and looked at them. "Search the house for anything interesting. Be sure to look for a special room." Naruto ordered. His clones jumped around the house while Naruto waited patiently. After 10 minutes of waiting, Naruto got a mental note from one of his clones.

When he arrived at the clones location, the clone was in front of a staircase that went down into darkness... "What about it?" Naruto asked, turning to the clone.

"The sign says, 'Only enter if you possess the Rinnengan'. The clone revealed. Naruto smirked and walked down the stairs. He couldn't see anything, so he activated his Rinnegan.

'That's better.' Naruto thought. He carried on walking for what seemed like forever. Naruto began to groan in protest, not wanting to walk anymore.

'Look Naruto-Kun! A room!' Minato shouted, getting Naruto attention. Naruto perked up, realising that Minato was right. His walking quickly became running and he soon found himself in a stone room. Two flames lit up, revealing a tablet...

Naruto took a step towards it and smirked. "Could this be it?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto began to read the stone tablet.

_Behold! I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I am widely know as the Sage Of Six Paths. If you are reading this, you are probably a descendant of my third child, who I blessed with the complete version of my eyes. I am going to explain to you everything, but let's start at the beginning._

_My mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, was a princess from a far away land. In her time, the world was being destroyed by war, and in her desperation for her kingdom, she travelled to Shinju. The Shinju was a tree that was empowered by a unknown power, that we now know as chakra. The tree would make a fruit every 1 millennium. My mother took advantage of this and ate the fruit. This made her the first human to use chakra. With her power, she ruled dominant over the wars, making them all stop. She began to be known as 'The Rabbit Goddess'. It was during this time that me and my brother, Hamura Otsutsuki, was born. _

_That was when the world started to flip. It wasn't the fact that we had chakra, it was the fact that my mother began to change. She wanted more power. Yes... She wanted to eat another fruit... She ran to the Shinju, asking for advice on how to get another fruit. It told her that the only way for another fruit to appear, is if the process was boosted by chakra. Because me and Hamura were the only people with chakra, she turned on us. We we're able to fend her off and even managed to damage her, but we was not able to kill her... That was our biggest mistake._

_She went back to the Shinju, who decided that the only way to defeat me and Hamura, was for them to fuse. That was the day that the Ten Tails was born. The combination of my mother and the Shinju destroyed her kingdom, but she didn't care any more... That was when me and Hamura realised that she was beyond saving. After she learnt how to compress the giant beast back into her human form, she realised that we wasn't going to leave out hiding place, and so she created a devastating Genjutsu that ensnared all that dared to look at the blood-stained moon... The Infinite Tsukuyomi._

_A dangerous light would appear from the moon, making whoever saw the light fall under her Genjutsu. When they fell, she would trap them in a white cocoon, which would make them transform into hideous monsters that she called 'White Zetsu'. Once they transformed, they could not go back. Sooner or later, my mother had an army of them, the population of the land was vastly decreasing. That was when me and Hamura decided to step in. _

___Me and Hamura battled through the army of white Zetsu, before we confronted our mother. _We fought our mother, but this time it was different. She was stronger. Very much stronger then both of us. We decided that their was only one way to defeat her, once and for all... When she transformed, we began our plan. While Hamura tried to keep her busy, I prepared a technique. The technique allowed too extract all of the Chakra from my mother, and seal it into myself. However, when that was done, the shell of the transformed version of mother was left. It still tried to attack, but me and Hamura outsmarted it. 

_We used our special chakra, and the seals that had been out hands, to create a massive Chibaku Tensei. We used our mother, and the White Zetsu's, as the centre. The Chibaku Tensei went into the sky and became the moon. We had defeated our mother and sealed away the White Zetsu, but my mother was sneaky, and she was able to create another monster, based on her will. It was the Black Zetsu. Since that faithful day, we hadn't seen Black Zetsu since. I went around collecting the rest of the humans that didn't fall to my mother's Jutsu. In order to create peace, I began to give some of my chakra to other people and I taught them about peace. _

_I found a wife and had two sons. The oldest was Indra Otsutsuki. He inherited my eyes, but in a lower form called the youngest son was Ashura Otsutsuki. He inherited my special chakra. Indra was hell-bend that peace could only be acquired through destruction. Ashura was the opposite, thinking that peace could only be achieved through bonds. Their opposite views caused them to fight a lot. When I realised that Ashura's views on peace were right, I crowned him as my successor. To say the least, Indra was furious. _

_Indra attacked Ashura and started a rivalry. According to my abilities, this would cause a great wedge in-between the two clans. Indra's descendants will become the Uchiha clan, and Ashura's descendants will become the Senju clan. After they left, both trying to pursue peace, I had a daughter. I named her Mikoto. Unlike her older brother, she had the full Rinnegan, with all of it's powers. Be aware, Indra also discovered that their were some Jutsu that were Sharingan exclusive. He will probably write them on his tablet. For some reason, that I didn't understand, she decided that she didn't want to pursue peace. She wanted to leave it so that one of her descendants could make peace, knowing that they would have the power. She also went off later on. _

_As I neared my death, I knew that the Shinju's chakra would escape, so I used the 'Creation Of All Thing' to split up the chakra into 9 creature. They ranged from a one tailed Racoon, to a nine tailed fox. Each tail represented the power it had. All of them had pure hearts, afraid to go out into the world. I told them that they would never be apart, and that they would be united by Mikoto's descendant. _

_Right now, I am on my death bed. This is the second stone tablet that I wrote. The first was given to Indra by Black Zetsu, who changed to words. This is the true information. Below, I have a list of all the techniques of the Rinnegan:_

_Human Path _

_Deva Path_

_Naraka Path_

_Asura Path_

_Preta Path_

_Animal Path_

_All of the Sharingan's abilities_

_Susanoo_

_Amaterasu_

_Tsukuyomi_

_What these Jutsu do and how you preform them is in a scroll that Mikoto will probably pass down to her children. Goodbye, my descendants. I wish you good luck in the future. _

_Sage Of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki._

_PS... My personal weapons should be with Mikoto also!_

Naruto finished reading and took a deep breath. Alot too take in. He stood in silence for a few more minutes, before he looked around the room again. More fires appeared, giving the room more light. The first thing he saw was 11 different scrolls. After the scrolls, he saw 4 items and realised that they were the SO6P's weapons. When he went over to them, he saw that they all ha seals on them. When Naruto took a look at the seals, he realised that they contained instructions on how to use the weapons. Naruto sealed them away and then also sealed the scrolls, which he realised contained the secrets about his Rinnegan's abilities.

Naruto decided to leave the tablet where it was. It couldn't be touched where it was. When Naruto went back upstairs, he found out that his clones found a few interesting things that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. The first was a special seal that was still in it's design stage. What it did was amazing. The seal was supposed to transport the affected person to a white void. In the white void, they would be given the chance to master one of their techniques. They would have to master it completely for them to escape. This could last forever, but on the outside, it would only be a week long.  
This design was created by Arashi himself, but he never got to complete it, seeing as he got killed before he could.

The other three things that the clones found were interesting. The first was a small, sake-jar. Inside the jar, their was a red liquid. Naruto instantly recognised this as the 'Sword Of Totsuka'. The sword wasn't a normal sword however. The sword was the ultimate sealing weapon, and it wasn't made of metal. Instead, the red liquid would come out and form a blade. Whoever was cut by the blade would be sealed forever into the jar,

The second was a complementary to the Sword Of Totsuka, the Yata Mirror. The Yata Mirror was the perfect defence. Whatever was thrown at it, would bounce back and it would leave the user unaffected. This, and the Sword Of Totsuka, was a perfect combo.

The last thing was a scroll contained information about the two items. It said that they were both created by Arashi, who made them using the 'Creation Of All Things'. Arashi said that he also made another item, which was in the form of a necklace. It would enhance all chakra empowered attacks. He said that he gave it to Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto sealed the Yata Mirror and the Sword Of Totsuka, along with the information. He let out a huge sigh, realising that he got all that he came for. That was when he felt a huge chakra signature outside of the house. Naruto walked to the door and opened it, only to see someone that he least expected to see.

"I-Itachi." Naruto stuttered. In front of him, Itachi stood with a black cape on. The cape was littered with red clouds. Itachi was also shocked to see Naruto, his face showing it.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked Naruto, who nodded. Naruto took a step towards Itachi and gasped, realising that he was real. Naruto engulfed Itachi in a bone crushing hug, shocking Itachi.

"N-Naruto... Can't... B-Breathe..." Itachi choked. Naruto loosened up and then let go of Itachi. Itachi was beyond confused. "Why are you hugging me? Aren't I the enemy?" Itachi asked Naruto, who frowned.

"No you aren't. We already know why you did the Uchiha massacre. Plus... I am hugging you for another reason." Naruto revealed, shocking Itachi. How did they know about the Uchiha massacre secret?

"And what would that be?" Itachi asked. Naruto gave an eye-smile.

"Because you are the last piece of family that I have left... Nii-San."

* * *

"What?!" Itachi shouted. Naruto and Itachi found themselves sitting on top of Arashi's house, talking. "So let me get this right... My mother wanted to experiment, and so she asked your father. Kushina said yes, because my mother and her were best friends, and then they experimented. A few months later, they found out that my mom was pregnant with Minato's baby? That baby was me..." Itachi said, trying to get his head around it.

"Yep.. You forgot the part when our dad put a Genjutsu on you. You know... To make you look more like Fugaku-Sama." Naruto announced. Itachi groaned, taking in the information.

"This is too good to be true." Itachi announced. Naruto sighed, before he grabbed hold of Itachi and dragged him into Naruto's mind,

**Naruto's Mind**

"Where are we?" Itachi asked, turning to Naruto. The Uzumaki looked around and raised both of his hands.

"In my mind. Or in other words, where our parents and the Kyuubi lives." Naruto announced. As he said that, the room became brighter, revealing Kurama picking flesh out of his teeth, while he lay underneath a huge tree. Minato's house could be seen in the distance.

"That's where they live." Naruto announced, grabbing Itachi's hand and rushing him to the house. Naruto opened the door and searched the house.

"Minato, look! Naruto came to visit. I think he brought Sas-" Kushina stopped mid-sentence when she saw Itachi. She called Minato again, this time with urgency. Minato rushed in. He looked around, and then he saw Itachi. Minato's mouth dropped, giving him the impression of a fish.

"Dad! I brought Itachi here so that you can tell him that we really are half-brothers!" Naruto announced, pushing Itachi towards Minato. Minato was lost for words. Itachi was also the same.

"Is it true?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence. Minato nodded his head slowly, before he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry that I failed you as a parent... I just hope that you can forgive me?" Minato asked for forgiveness. Itachi nodded with a rare smile.

"I forgive you. The acts that you did were only right. If the Uchiha clan found out that I was your child, I would have been killed. Thank you for my life." Itachi said, shocking Minato.

'Why am I so shocked whenever my son's forgive me?' Minato asked himself mentally. Naruto took this chance to grab Itachi and leave.

**Out In The Open**

"What now?" Naruto asked Itachi, who frowned and looked down at is cloak.

"I will tell you the real plans that my organisation have made and put into action." Itachi explained. "My organisation is the Akatsuki. We are made from 10 S-Rank ninja. Our leader is a man that goes by the name of 'Pain'. He... He has the Rinnegan. Our goal is to capture all of the tailed beasts and then seal them into this giant statue that he can summon. I don't know what they are going to do when that is done." Itachi said, but Naruto knew. His eyes widened.

"I know what they're planning..." Naruto muttered. "They want to unleash the Juubi."

"Juubi?" Itachi asked. 'Ten Tails? I thought that there were only nine.' Itachi thought. Naruto then explained to him about the story of the Shinju.

"If they release the Juubi, we could all be ruining!" Itachi realised. Naruto gave him a determined look.

"Trust me and mark my words. I _will _stop their plan. You said he sealed the beast's using the Rinnengan?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod. 'The information will probably be in one of the scrolls about the Rinnegan's techniques.' Naruto realised. "How much Bijuu have you collected so far?" Naruto asked,

"We've collected two. The 5-tails and 7-tails." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the information, Itachi-Nii. I know you can't return to Konoha. Until next time!" Naruto said, before he ran off, towards the seal that would get him out. Itachi quickly intercepted him with a crow Body Flicker.

"I just remembered something! This is my best friend's Mangekyou Sharingan. I entrust it to you." Itachi said, handing Naruto a tube with a Sharingan eye in it.

"Thank you, Itachi-Nii. Goodbye!" Naruto said, before he disappeared.

'Stop them, Naruto... I know you can...'

**Naruto- 1 Month later  
**

A month passed since Naruto's visit to his clan compound, and he realised that it was one of the greatest things that he had ever done. In the first week back, Naruto had decided to experiment with a seal that he had been working on. The seal was originally supposed to use on Kakashi, but now that he had Sishui's eyes, it would be easier to see if it worked.

Naruto had covered the eyeball in seals and then placed another eye in the container. The seal that he had designed was supposed to transfer the power of a one ocular Dojutsu, into both eyes. It was mainly supposed to be used for ninja with one Dojutsu eye transplanted into them. Naruto wasn't surprised when it worked... He wasn't a level 10 sealer for nothing.

Now he had two of Shishui's Sharingan eyes, and he knew exactly what he was going to use them for. As soon as Naruto realised that it worked, he planned to use it on Kakashi, after getting his permission of-course.

In the second week, Naruto looked at the Rinnegan's abilities. When Naruto looked at the Path abilities, he decided to keep them all for himself, instead of splitting them all up. He also realised that he really did have all of the Sharingan's abilities, including stealing Jutsu and predicting movement. Naruto also began to practice on Susanoo and Amaterasu. He left Tsukuyomi out, because Genjutsu wasn't his type. Naruto could now get his Susanoo to be in a full armour and sword. He was working on applying the Totsuka blade and Yata mirror to his Susanoo.

Amaterasu came to Naruto easy. With his clones help, Naruto could use Amaterasu with ease. That wasn't the only thing that Naruto found out. When Naruto looked at the last scroll, it had information about the 'Gedo Mazu: Summoning', that came with the Rinnegan, and what it was. The shell of the Juubi... When Naruto summoned it for the first time, he could see the two beast that the Akatsuki already sealed, and remembered the conversation that they had very well...

**Flash Back No Jutsu**

Naruto was in a white void. When he looked around, he could see Kurama standing next to two other beasts. One looked like a butterfly, and it had six wings and one large tail. The other looked like a dolphin-horse, and it had 5 tails.

**"Is this him, Kurama?"** The five tailed beast asked. Kurama nodded,

"**But look at him. He is so... Small.**" The Nanabi boomed. Naruto growled at the insult.

"Kurama. Could you please introduce me to your friends?" Naruto asked. Kurama sighed and began to talk.

"**The butterfly is my sister, Chomei. The horse is my brother, Kokuo.**" Kurama announced. The two beast huffed, not happy that their names were revealed. Suddenly, the room was lit up and instead of three beasts, three children took their space.

One had shoulder length red hair, with crimson eyes, and a grey shirt. The girl had green hair that reached her waist, and sky-blue eyes. The last one was a boy with white hair that reached the middle of his back. He had grey eyes that pierced into Naruto's soul. They all looked at least 12 years old.

"These are our human forms." Kurama said, with a high pre-teen voice, as he walking over to Naruto. He was now slightly smaller then Naruto and Naruto felt more comfortable around them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a human form before?" Naruto asked. He took a step back.

"You didn't ask." Kurama replied cheekily, a big smile etching on his face. "Now let's get to the point." Kurama said, turning to his siblings.

"About us being sealed here?" Chomei asked. Kurama nodded and Kokuo grunted.

"I'm getting out of here." Kokuo said cockily. Kurama began to laugh until he had uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You can't get out of here." Kurama said, regaining his posture and wiping a tear from his eyes. "The only way out is through my Jinchuriki."

"What!?" Kokuo yelled, looking at Naruto. "I'm not getting sealed again!"

"How about getting sealed, to get out of a seal. All you have to do is give Naruto 50% of your chakra and your conscience. It will be necessary for Naruto's plan." Kurama revealed. Kokuo didn't seem convinced, not wanting to give his power to anyone.

"I'm in!" Chomei announced, jumping with excitement. Kokuo looked at her with disbelief.

"Fine... I'll go along with your plan..." Kokuo said. Kurama smirked and turned to Naruto.

"So when I seal them, do I gain their bloodlines and stuff?" Naruto asked Kurama, who shook his head.

"Of course not. You get their chakra. It will boost the Cloaked mode that appears when you use my power. It was also bring you one more step closer to _that _power." Kurama noted. Naruto smirked and nodded, before he pulled up his shirt and put his hands on his seal.

**Flash Back Kai**

Around the end of the second week, Kakashi recovered, and they began to do missions, limiting Naruto's training.

In the third week, Naruto looked at Arashi's seal. Through some changes and tweaks, Naruto was able to get the seal up and running... Or so he thought. He hadn't actually tried it out yet. This took him the whole week to do, because of the seals complexity. Now it was just a matter of applying Naruto's 'Copy Seal'. This seal, that Naruto created, could copy any seal, if applied to it. Naruto copied Arashi's seal hundreds of times and now had a whole room for just them.

On the last week of the month, Naruto got Kakashi's permission to use the seal on him, along with another seal. It was a success. After 3 days in hospital, Kakashi now had two Sharingan eyes. Naruto then applied another seal that he invented, which allowed Kakashi to activate and deactivate the Sharingan.

At first, Kakashi found it weird that he could see from both eyes normally, but then he got used to it. During the sealing process, Naruto realised that Kakashi had a Mangekyou Sharigan. Maybe Naruto did have someone to try Arashi's seal on...

Kakashi's gaining of two Sharingan weren't the only thing that happened that week. Naruto decided to give Sasuke Shishui's eyes. Sasuke agreed, after Naruto told him that Itachi was giving it to him. Naruto and is clones worked on Sasuke's eyes, and he was left in the hospital to heal for the rest of the week. By the end of the week, Sasuke had the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan'.

It was now the last day of the month, and Team 7 were standing in front of the Hokage, waiting for a mission.

"Okay... You can go and help an old lady plant some plants... Or you could clean up above the Hokage monument?" Hiruzen gave them the options of the D-Rank missions. Naruto was glaring at him with anger.

"I'm not doing ANYMORE D-Rank missions!" Naruto shouted, startling the group, although they agreed. Anko smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Have more respect for the Hokage!" Anko said with a tone that forced Naruto to agree.

"Naruto's right... I am going to move you on from D-Ranks." Hiruzen said, making the whole group cheer mentally. ".. Bring in the client." Hiruzen said to his secretary. The room was silent until the door creaked open.

* * *

**End! Hope you liked chapter 5! Read, Review and like! Sorry if you think the Kakashi fight was too quick, but I don't want Naruto to reveal ALL of his secrets yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was currently waiting at the gate. He let out an unsatisfied sigh. The client that they got wasn't what Naruto expected... When the door opened, Naruto expected to see a rich man that needed a guide to get to a palace. But no... They got a drunken bridge builder.

Naruto could see Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Tazuna and Hinata walking towards the gates in the distance. Sasuke jumped down towards Naruto when they arrived. They all had rucksacks on except Naruto.

"Are we all prepared?" Kakashi asked, gaining a nod from all of them. They all went into formation. Naruto was at the back, Sasuke and Hinata in the middle, and Sakura, Anko and Kakashi at the front. As usual, the client was in the middle of the formation. After 2 hours of walking, Naruto's attention was draw towards a puddle.

Naruto saw Kakashi and Sasuke look back at him. Naruto smirked, realising that they understood what the puddle meant. _Ninja! _Just as Naruto realised, two ninja jumped out of the puddle. They both held one end of a spiked chain. They chain wrapped around Kakashi and Anko, squeezing them together.

Kakashi looked back with wide eyes and a blue face. "Run..." He choked, before both his and Anko's bodies were ripped in half.

"1 down, 4 to go." One of the brother said with a evil grin. They both began running towards the group. Naruto stepped forward but was stopped by Sasuke. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou was blazing in his eyes.

"I'll take them down." Sasuke said with confidence, before he vanished in a burst of speed. The brother to the left had wide eyes and blood began to dribble down his mouth. Sasuke appeared on the other side of the brothers, his sword still extended and blood dripping off of it. Meizu rushed to his brother's falling body, barely managing to catch it.

"Damn you! DIE!" Meizu screamed. He released his brothers corpse and charged Sasuke in a blind rage, his chain still wagging behind him. Sasuke side stepped him, making Meizu even angrier. That was when he felt a sudden pull...

Sasuke dragged Meizu's chain across the floor, brining Meizu with it. The raven then threw it into a tree, sending Meizu head first into it and knocking him out. Sasuke cracked his own neck before looking up into the trees.

"You can come out now."

Anko and Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke. "Good handling of a tough situation." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What he said, brat." Anko told Sasuke. After a small pause, Anko turned around and glanced at the unconscious Meizu. "It looks like someone needs torturing!" Anko said with delight. A hand touched her on the shoulder, and when she looked back, it was Naruto.

"I'll be handling this." Naruto announced, taking a step towards Meizu. Anko looked depressed and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"No fair, Gaki! Why do you get all of the fun?" Anko asked childishly. Naruto looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and then snapped them open, revealing his Rinnengan. 'Hopefully this will good enough. I can only go back 7 days..' Naruto thought, as he putting his hands on Meizu's head. He began to concentrate and a bead of sweat dropped down his face.

'**Human Path: Mind walk!**'

"You okay?" Anko asked. Naruto gave a quick nod, not wanting to make his concentration slip.

"Done."

Naruto took his hands away from the missing-ninja's head. "They were working with Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. They were ordered by a man named Gato to kill..." Naruto stops and points at Tazuna. "...Him." Naruto finished with a massive smirk. 'It looks like this mission is getting fun!'

Tazuna was sweating bullets, not expecting Naruto to find out _that _much! He almost fainted when Anko strolled up to him seductively. "Looks like we really do have someone to torture..." She hissed, putting her hand on Tazuna's shoulder. Kakashi quickly removed it.

"I'll tell you EVERYTHING! Please don't hurt me!" Tazuna shouted, scaring all of the birds away. Anko smirked.

'I can get people to confess just by touching them! I'm improving.' She thought slyly. Kakashi took a step towards Tazuna and gave an eye-smile.

"Well then you better get talking..." Kakashi said dangerously.

"Okay... My country is VERY poor. We knew that Gato would be out to get us but we couldn't afford a higher ranked mission! If I don't complete the bridge, our whole village will die! Please! Help us!" Tazuna begged, even getting on the floor to beg. Kakashi showed no sympathy, instead he turned too team 7.

"Let's have a vote... Should we leave him or should we carry on with the mission?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was the first to jump up.

"Finish the mission! It is just getting interesting! Plus, Zabuza's head has a lot of money on it." Naruto said with a foxy grin. Sasuke and Hinata agreed with Naruto but Sakura was slightly shaken.

"Well... N-No. We should go back..." Sakura stuttered, scared out of her life. Anko groaned, knowing that the 'wimp' of the group would back out. She quickly created a Shadow Clone.

"Take Sakura back to Konoha. Make sure to tell the Hokage about our situation." Anko ordered. Her clone nodded, before it gripped Sakura's hand and jumped away. Anko turned to Tazuna and smiled. "Lead the way..."

Tazuna led them away until they got onto a small boat... When they were on the boat, Naruto tuned out and instead started an argument with Kurama about how he spent his last month.

'I wanted too learn the Rinnengan skills last month! Nothing is wrong with that!' Naruto shouted. Kurama growled, racking Naruto's mind.

'**Not when I told you to perfect your Jutsu while in the chakra cloak!**' Kurama shouted back. Naruto groaned in annoyance.

'Well... I don't have to do everything you say!" Naruto replied, angering Kurama. Before the great beast could reply, Minato jumped in.

'It's true, Kurama. He doesn't have to listen to you at all...' Minato clarified, making Naruto mentally cheer.

'**Shut up, Yondaime!**' Kurama screamed, giving Naruto a headache and aggravating him. Naruto's attention was cut off when he heard rustling in the near-by bushes. Naruto quickly turned, throwing two shuriken into the bush. All of the people turned to look into the bushes, only for a white rabbit to hop out.

'Substitution...' They all realised. As they did, the shadow of a giant butcher knife came into view and began to fly towards them.

"Duck!"

They all dropped to the floor, avoiding their heads being chopped off. When they got up, they saw Zabuza and a women standing on the swords hilt. The women had two large red pony tails and two swords on her waist.

"You've finally arrived!" Naruto exclaimed with passion. He looked at the women and instantly recognised her. "And you bought your friend... Nice to meet you, Ameyuri Ringo." Naruto said with a wide grin. Ameyuri flashed her sharp teeth and scowled.

"Who is she?!" Sasuke asked, pointing at Ameyuri. Naruto turned to Sasuke and his grin turned into a serious expression. Naruto's sword appeared in his hand and he got into his mother's Kenjutsu stance.

"She is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. She carries the Kiba blades, two blades that are imbued in lightning and are the sharpest in the world. In other words..." Naruto trailed off, taking his glare off of Sasuke and onto Ameyuri and Zabuza. "... She is an even greater thorn in our side than Zabuza!"

Ameyuri gave a small chuckle and looked at Zabuza. "Aww. The kid knows of us." She mocked. Zabuza didn't speak but instead just looked at Kakashi and Tazuna.

"If you give us the bridge builder, we will let you live." Zabuza said, making Tazuna quiver. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Tazuna is our mission! We will not hand him over!" Kakashi shouted with determination. Zabuza yanked the butcher knife free from the tree, before he cracked his neck.

"Very well..."

Ameyuri put up a hand seal and a great mist went over them. Naruto reached out with his chakra and found his group. He slowly made his way towards them and accidentally bumped into Tazuna, making him jump out of his skin.

"It's just me..." Naruto whispered, making Tazuna sigh in relief. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"8 Points..." Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist. Tazuna shuddered in fear.

"Larex, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart... All are killing points..." Zabuza's demonic voice called out. Tazuna was sweating bullets and he found that the kunai that Kakashi lent him was in a tight grip in his fist.

"Which should I strike first...?" Overwhelming K.I swarmed into the mist.

'I can't take this any more! If this goes on...' Tazuna's kunai got closer to his stomach but then laughter was heard, stopping him. When he looked up, he saw Naruto looking at her and laughing his head off. He stopped for a second to look Tazuna in the eyes.

"Your fear is funny. We already told you that we wont let you die. Believe in us!" As Naruto said that, a flash of red appeared at the corner of his eyes.

"Die!" Ameyuri yelled, grabbing her Kiba blades in a reverse grip as she appeared in the middle of their formation. She swung her blades down at Tazuna's neck but when they neared, Naruto's blade stopped them in their tracks. Ameyuri's eyes widened, not expecting for Naruto's sword to withstand the legendary sharpness of the Kiba blades.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled, pushing Ameyuri back. Ameyuri jumped away, landing on the surface of the river. "I'm done with this stupid mist!" Naruto shouted. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Naruto exhaled a great gust that easily swept away all of the mist. On the other end of the battle field, Kakashi could be seen having a fight with Zabuza. Naruto turned to Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke dashed towards Kakashi, eager to join the fight. Naruto turned to Ameyuri and then to Team 7. "Both of you! Protect the bridge builder!" Naruto ordered. Hinata followed his orders because of his demanding voice but Anko didn't agree straight away.

"I'm your Sensei! I should be fighting!" Anko exclaimed, making Naruto chuckle.

"Last time I checked, you were the co-Sensei. Plus, if Ameyuri slips past me, we will need at least 2 powerful Kunoichi to guard Tazuna." Naruto announced, making Anko and Hinata blush. Naruto then turned to Ameyuri and grinned.

"This will be interesting..."

**Kakashi and Sasuke**

Sasuke came just in time to block Zabuza's cleaver from cutting Kakashi in two. Kakashi's eyes widened, not expecting Sasuke to fight with him. Sasuke pushed Zabuza backwards, before jumping backwards to Kakashi.

"Get out of this fight!" Kakashi yelled. "You're no-match for him!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and rolled his eyes. His onyx-eyes began to shift into his EMS, which looked like a six-pointed star that had Shishui's Mangekyou design on each point. "I'm more than a match..." Sasuke announced, withdrawing his chokuto from his sheathe. Kakashi decided to trust in his student but he wasn't going to leave Sasuke alone. Kakashi closed his eyes, before revealing both of his Sharingan eyes.

"Don't get lost in the dust..." Sasuke announced, before his eyes fixated on Zabuza, who was staring into his eyes, trying to analyse what it was. Sasuke took his chokuto in a reversed grip, before dashing at Zabuza, making the water explode behind him. Zabuza swung his blade horizontally, hoping the slice Sasuke in two. Sasuke dropped to his knee's, narrowly sliding under the blade. Sasuke then span, aiming his chokuto to cut off Zabuza's legs. Zabuza jumped swiftly avoiding Sasuke's sword.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet!**" Zabuza heard coming from ahead of him. Zabuza's eyes widened, but then he quickly put the sword in front of him, just in time for the bullet of water to hit it. Because Zabuza was in the air, he was almost sent flying back from the impact, but he quickly recovered in a back-flip.

'They have good teamwork...' Zabuza noted, before looking up and seeing two pairs of glowing red eyes. 'And they both have the Sharingan. This might be trouble.' Zabuza thought, before standing up with his sword on his back.

The water around Zabuza rose, revealing three more Zabuza, all wielding the Executioner Blade. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, before they both nodded. Sasuke's sword shimmered and lightning shot out of it. Sasuke then ran towards Zabuza's clones, allowing Kakashi to run to the real Zabuza.

Sasuke jumped into the middle of the group of three and smirked. One Zabuza flung himself at Sasuke, swinging his sword mercilessly. Sasuke predicted the movement with his Sharingan, before he was forced to jump over another sword aiming for his mid-section. While in the air, he was smashed by the blunt end of the executioner blade, sending him flying back into the water. Sasuke slowly got up and cracked his neck, slightly annoyed that he got hit so easily.

"It looks like I will have to be serious..."

**Naruto and Ameyuri**

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Fang!**" Five bolt of lightning are send surging towards Naruto. Naruto used his Rinnegan to help avoid the lightning but they kept on coming.

'This is getting really annoying...' Naruto thought. Naruto dodged one more, before running through hand seals. "**Wind Release: Godly Wind's From The Mountains!**" A large blast of compressed air exploded from Naruto and headed for Ameyuri, completely destroying the lightning bolts and ripping the ground apart. Ameyuri dodged to the left, getting her swords ready. Naruto ran towards her in a blur, and when he reached her, they began a furious Kenjutsu battle.

From the outside, it looked like they were both fighting in a blur, and that they were evenly matched. However, the facts were completely different. During the Kejutsu battle, Naruto switched to his Kenjutsu style. This style capitalised on wind chakra, so it was especially good for fighting Ameyuri. Naruto's speed and raw strength was above Ameyuri and he was pushing her back very hard. She was defending for her life, despite her Kiba' blades being slowly braking in her hands.

With one last downward slice, Ameyuri was forced to jump backwards. However, the blade was enforced with wind chakra, so the blade extended. Ameyuri cursed, before twisting her body, making the blade miss her vital spots but giving her a long gash from her right shoulder to her left hip. When she landed, her body shook, forcing her to her knees.

'This kid is good... It isn't every day that someone outmatches one of the Seven Swordsmen in Kenjutsu.' Ameyuri noted before forcing herself to stand up. Naruto stood impatiently, waving his sword around.

"I thought that a member of such a skilled team would be more of a challenge." Naruto mused, as he looked down on Ameyuri. His scarlet hair waved over his violet eyes, making him look more menacing Ameyuri's blood-boiled, her grip on her weapon increasing.

"I'll kill you with my next move!"

**Sasuke and Kakashi vs Zabuza**

Sasuke slowly sheathed his chokuto, allowing the water drops from Zabuza's water clones to drop on him. He destroyed them all. Now to move on to the real thing. Sasuke sighed mentally. He was expecting more from one of the Seven Swordsmen, even if they were clones.

"**Water Release: Water Prison**!" Zabuza shouted, catching Sasuke's attention. Sasuke head snapped to his left, only to see that Kakashi was trapped in a orb of water. Zabuza was standing next to it with his hand on it, probably keeping it stable. Sasuke smirked, instantly seeing the flaw. Zabuza, seeing that Sasuke saw the flaw, created 3 water clones to deal with Sasuke.

'Kakashi was supposed to last longer than this...' Sasuke thought in slight irritation. Although Kakashi was trapped, he could see that he gave Zabuza a run for his money. 'I guess I will win like this...' Sasuke thought, his mangekyou spinning wildly. Zabuza looked at the Sharingan and growled.

"Such fascinating eyes. Too bad I will have to rip it right out of your face!" Zabuza yelled. That was when Sasuke burst into unrest-less laughter. Zabuza looked at him in confusion, not understanding why Sasuke was laughing. He finally understood when Sasuke looked up at him...

With pure purple eyes...

It took Zabuza some time to realise that Sasuke had completely changed his appearance. Sasuke was now in short-sleeved mesh armour. He also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. His left eye had a scar that was running from his eyes too his chin. Sasuke had completely turned into Yagura, the fourth Mizukage.

'Y-Yagura?!' Zabuza mentally stuttered, completely shocked. How was Yagura here? Zabuza shook slightly, before correcting himself and standing straight. "This is for what you did to Mei-Chan! Kill him!" Zabuza yelled to his clones, making them charge.

"Foolish..." Yagura muttered, before a large amount of Bijuu chakra erupted from him, making the clones disperse and sending Zabuza flying, releasing Kakashi. The chakra wrapped around Yagura making him grow to tremendous size.

'**Mei is a fool to challenge me! I am undefeated!" **Yagura bellowed. Zabuza backed away slowly while watching Yagura's red chakra wrapped around him and transformed him... Wait...

'Red chakra?' Zabuza looked at Yagura again, before he growled. 'Yagura's Bijuu chakra is always green!' Zabuza realised. He concentrated and released his chakra. "KAI!" Yagura started to waver away and so did his chakra. Zabuza found himself face down in the water with his hands behind his back and a kunai at his neck. Kakashi was standing over him while Sasuke was the one at his neck.

'D-Defeated? By such a child?' Zabuza meditated, completely confused and annoyed. How was this boy able to disarm him?! The Executioner Blade was in Kakashi's hands and he was holding it over Zabuza's head, ready to execute Zabuza.

"I am going to take your head Zabuza. Have a nice time in hell." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Kakashi raised the blade with both arms, preparing to swing. Zabuza' eyes were widened.

'Is this how I die?' Zabuza asked himself. That was until he felt two stinging pains in his neck and the world went black.

"What?" Kakashi asked himself, completely confused. There were two senbon needles in Zabuza's neck and he was laying motionless. As Kakashi bent down and touched Zabuza's neck, his eyes widened. "No pulse."

That was when a hunter ninja dropped in front of Zabuza's body, gently picking it up. "Thank you for this, Konoha-Sama." The hunter ninja said calmly, referring to Zabuza.

"So you're a hunter ninja from the Mist?" Kakashi asked, visible relaxing. Sasuke was still on edge though.

"I'll be taking him now." The mist ninja noted. She walked over to Kakashi and took Zabuza's sword back, before vanishing in a Body Flicker. Sasuke took a breath, before looking over the lake.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Sasuke asked randomly. They couldn't see him on the lake so he must have took the battle away from the lake. As if to answer his question, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance. Sasuke turned with break-neck speed, before he was knocked backwards by a massive sound-wave, sending him skidding on the water.

****** A few minutes earlier: **Naruto vs Ameyuri

Naruto stood on a tree branch, staring down at Ameyuri, who was staring back at him. Ameyuri's clothes were ragged and slightly scorched, while Naruto looked perfectly fine. Naruto had his arms crossed across his chest and an unamused face. He could tell that Ameyuri was way past her prime.

"`I am going to kill you with my last move!" Ameyuri yelled to the heavens. Naruto gave her a warm smile.

"You're welcome to try." Naruto said mockingly, spreading his arms out evenly, as if to taunt her. Ameyuri's red hair flew by her face, making her look like a scarlet beast. She grabbed her blade and twisted them.

Normally she wouldn't use this Jutsu because of the high chakra usage, but Ameyuri realised that Naruto was too dangerous to keep alive. 'This boy could leave a serious gap in Yagura's plans...' Ameyuri realised. Naruto was waiting patiently, although he was running out of it. Naruto planned on ending her life and taking her blades, but he wanted to see what she had to offer first.

"This is the end. **Secret Technique: Nuclear Lightning Strike!**" Ameyuri yelled. She brought her hands into the air and clashed them. Lightning sparked between them, before shooting into the sky. Instantly, the sky darkened and lightning crackled in them. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew this Jutsu very well...

'Kinjutsu? This is one of the strongest Lightning Release moves that have every existed.' Naruto noted, watching the lightning form in the clouds. 'This will be interesting.'

Ameyuri smashed the blades into the ground, making the sky roar. The clouds began to circle above Naruto, cackling with lightning. Ameyuri looked at Naruto with a grin full of teeth, her eyes shining with delight.

"Die!" Ameyuri yelled. Naruto looked up just in time to see a blue dot of lightning racing towards him. The lightning bolt hit Naruto and exploded, sending Ameyuri flying away from the scene. The ground around where it hit was now a crater, all the trees and life were gone. Ameyuri forced her-self up, only to cough up blood and fall back down.

"That... Was... Risky..." Ameyuri coughed up, blood spilling out of the corner of her mouth. She glanced down into the crater that she made. The smoke and rubble was still rising off of the spot. Ameyuri stood up and turned away from the crater, happy with her results.

"Rest in pieces." Ameyuri boasted with a smile. She would have carried on walking, but she found herself frozen on the spot. She looked down swiftly, only to find that a hand engulfed in lightning was protruding from her chest, piercing her lungs. Her smirk became a frown. She felt a warm liquid slide out of her mouth.

"H-How..." Ameyuri coughed up, managing to turn her head to look at Naruto. Naruto had his Rinnegan spinning furiously in his eyes, each ring spinning randomly. Naruto leaned into her ear.

"Ninja don't give away their secrets." Naruto whispered with a dark chuckle. "That is unless those secrets are taken from them..." Naruto muttered. Ameyuri felt a hand on her head but before she could think, her world went black.

Naruto removed his right hand from Ameyuri's chest and looked at the body-shaped form of chakra in his left hand. The chakra that was in Naruto's hand had the look of Ameyuri, and could be mistaken as her soul. However, this was not the case.

Naruto's human path allowed Naruto to read someone's mind either by touching their head, body or chest. Naruto could also rip out the chakra (**Soul in anime/Manga) **of the victim. The chakra of the victim stored all of the victims knowledge of Jutsu and what they did in their life. At first, Naruto didn't understand why chakra held so much knowledge, but Kurama cleared it up for him. Chakra worked like a living being, storing it's own memory and the owners memories. This is why anyone will die without their chakra.

Naruto's hand turned blue and the chakra soul was absorbed into his body. Naruto sighed and then smirked. 'A lot of information...' Naruto thought happily. Naruto then created a clone and ordered it to gather the Kiba blades from the crater. Naruto made his way back to the group, only to find Kakashi and Sasuke standing next to Tazuna, Hinata and Anko. Slightly behind them another ninja that Naruto didn't recognise was standing.

The ninja had dull blueish-grey hair that reached his shoulders with a single lock of hair fell onto his face. He had piercing brown eyes and was wearing black ninja shoes and a standard monk uniform. However, his entire right arm was bandaged. He was wearing a Konoha forehead protector loosely on his neck.

It took Naruto little time to react. With a burst of speed, the mysterious ninja found himself with the tip of Naruto's Katana at his neck. Naruto looked at him with a cold glare. "Who are you?" Naruto asked with caution. Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry about this Sora. Naruto is just a bit cautious." Kakashi noted, making Sora growl. Naruto looked back at Kakashi, who gave Naruto a nod. "Naruto, this is a reinforcement from the Hokage." Naruto let go of Sora and sheathed his blade. Sora dropped to the ground and glanced at Naruto evilly.

"What's your problem?!" Sora asked angrily. Naruto looked at Sora and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei just told you." Naruto reminded Sora before walking away, leaving an annoyed Sora. Naruto walked up to Tazuna and looked up at him. "Where is your house?" Naruto asked with a plain expression. Tazuna turned and started walking towards the house, slightly shaken by the battle that just ended.

Naruto created a clone and undetectably ran off towards the crater that was left. Naruto met up with his clone and took the blades, before making it explode. Naruto looked down on the blades in front of him and smirked. He could literally feel the power rimming off of it. Naruto sealed them away in his palms. Naruto turned towards the crater and smirked.

'I guess I can try out _that _Jutsu. I can't just leave this crater here.' Naruto thought, happy that he could try out one of his Jutsu. Naruto created 10 clones to surround the crater. Naruto gently crouched his legs and his hands snaked into the snake seal(**No pun intended**).

**'Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!**' A stream of mud shot out of all of the Naruto's mouths, leading to the bottom of the crater. All of them did this until the crater was full of mud. For any normal person, this would be impossible, considering the size of the crater, but because of Naruto's increasingly huge chakra reserves, this was nothing. Naruto stood in his position.

'**Earth Release: Hardening Technique!**' The mud began to twist and turn but before awhile the mud became earth that you could walk onto with no-problem. Naruto then smirked, getting ready to perform his Jutsu. The ground began to shake furiously. The wind around Naruto was increasing with the more chakra he gathered. The trees behind him began to grow slightly, his chakra affecting them. The ground began to crumble and Naruto grinned.

'**Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea Of Trees!**' The ground shot up and tree's began to pop out, covering the empty space. Naruto began to sweat, but he focused, pumping more chakra into the Jutsu. Grass began to pop up along with the trees. Soon enough, the whole area that used to be a crater was now as good as new. No-one would ever know that there used to be a crater the size of the Chunin stadium there. Naruto got out of the seal and took a breathe.

'Well that was interesting.' Naruto thought to himself. He stood up and cleared his throat. He knew that the Wood Style took a lot of control but not _that _much!

'**That was awesome, Naruto-Kun!**' Minato exclaimed with excitement. '**I wish I had the Wood Style.'** Minato pouted, completely forgetting about his other abilities. Kushina bopped his head, knocking some sense into him.

'**That was almost as good as Hashirama-Sama.**' Kushina marvelled. Naruto nodded in agreement, not in arrogance. Naruto stood up and let his clone dispel.

"Now I'm hungry." Naruto said, before using a Body Flicker to go to Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's house**

Naruto appeared sitting in the living room on the stone hard couch. Naruto searched around for noise and found some from the kitchen. Naruto got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen. When he smelt the cooking however, he began to jog. The food smelt delicious! When Naruto got to the door, his mouth was dripping with saliva.

"Come Naruto-Kun! Eat!" Tsunami exclaimed, pointing towards a bowl of food next to Inari. The table had eight people on it. On one side, Anko, Hinata, Sora, Sasuke and Kakashi sat. On the other side, there was Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and one extra seat for Naruto

Naruto nodded, before seemingly disappearing from his spot and appearing in his seat. Inari looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at Naruto's speed. "What"? Naruto asked. "Haven't seen speed before?"

Inari turned back to his food and began to eat slowly. The rest of the dinner went in silence, if you wouldn't count Hinata's talking with Tsunami about cooking. Naruto was eating his food like it was the last thing on earth, oblivious to everything around him. That was until Inari exploded...

"Why do you even try!?" Inari asked, slamming his palms onto the table, catching everyone's attention. "No matter how hard you try, Gato's army is too powerful for you! No matter how hard you train, the weak always lose to the strong!" Inari yelled in fury. Naruto looked at him calmly, letting the silence set it.

"Your extremely right..." Naruto said, shocking everyone present. Inari looked at Naruto in shock. "The weak always lose to the strong. That is why we will win. Gato and his men are weak. They hide in the shadows and play with people's emotions from the shadows. They pick on people that are weaker than them because of their own weakness. They are nothing but cowards, Inari! The lowest of the low!" Naruto replied intently, still looking at Inari calmly. "...And don't you ever put me in the same class as him." Naruto said with determination. Inari was still angry, although he was slightly encouraged by that.

"You know nothing about the things we went through! So much suffering! So much pain and loneliness!" Inari shouted with pain in his voice. He then looked at all of the ninja in the room and scowled. "And you all will never know about the pain! You in your perfect ninja village! All cosy and perfect, all the food in the world! You and your perfect families! You know nothing of our pain!" Inari shouted, making all of the ninja in the room look at Naruto who was still calm. However, you could see that he was still annoyed.

Naruto stood up slowly, making Inari look at him. Naruto looked at him with understanding eyes, the eyes of someone who went through pain. Naruto raised his hand, making Inari shut his eyes in fear. Tsunami was about to rush to her son's side, but Kakashi stopped her. Tsunami looked at Kakashi with a murderous look, but Kakashi looked at her normally.

"Naruto knows what he's doing." Kakashi whispered into her ear. "He would never hurt a child." Kakashi reassured her. Tsunami visibly calmed down.

Inari awaited pain but never got any. Instead, he felt a hand touch his head, and then rub his hair into his head. A ton of information rushed into Inari's head, but it didn't hurt him. He winced and regretted his words when he saw the images. All of them were Naruto's life... The villagers, the shops and their unfair prices, the 'fox hunts'... By the end of all of the images, Inari had tears in his eyes and he looked up at Naruto with a new understanding.

"I... I-I'm so sorry..." Inari stuttered, frozen on the spot and hoping for Naruto's forgiveness. Naruto gave him a 5 mega-what smile and ruffled his hair.

"No need to apologise, Inari-Chan. You spoke your mind and I have no problem with that." Naruto noted sitting back down. Inari nodded with a smile on his face. He gave his plate to Tsunami and thanked her for the meal, before disappearing into his room. The room was silent for a few more moment until Sora broke the silence.

"What did you show him?" Sora asked silently. Naruto got up and was heading for the guest room when he decided to answer.

"Oh, I just showed him a glimpse of my life." Naruto said calmly, as if it was nothing. Sasuke gulped, knowing what Naruto's life was like. Sora scoffed, not understanding why Naruto's life could have been so bad. He never knew the half of it...

**Later That Night: Naruto's mindscape  
**

Naruto's body materialised on top of a large hill. He could see Kurama running around in the Forest of Giant Trees in the distance. He looked around at the perfect world around him and smiled. A perfect world. A real world. Naruto bent down and plucked a rose from one of the nearest bushes. He took a smell of it and smiled. A real world. This was one of the many gifts of the Rinnegan.

When Naruto managed to change his mindscape from the sewers to the grass-land, he realised something that was amazing and that Kurama pointed out. Because of the Rinnegan's ability over the Yin and Yang element, Naruto mind became an independent world or dimension inside of Naruto. This world was as real as the world outside of Naruto and it meant that the Rinnegan made Minato and Kushina's body real. Because their body was real and their soul was in their bodies, essentially the Minato and Kushina in Naruto's mind was real.

Naruto also found out that he could take things out of his mindscape because it was now treated by the space/time continuum as a separate dimension. Naruto offered to take his parents out of his mind but they swiftly refused. When asked why, they said that Naruto's mind was the perfect world that they could live in and that they didn't want to leave. On the decision that they made, Naruto built his parents the house of their dreams and filled the world with every animal that you could think of, meaning that they could eat anything. You could say that Minato and Kushina were now overly spoiled.

To add to all of the joy, Kushina also gave birth to another child. A little boy named, Arashi. (**And yes he is real. He isn't like Yui from SAO.**** xD) **This bought great joy to the family, especially Naruto who thought that he would never get a sibling because of his dead parents. Unlike his parents, Arashi wished to get out of Naruto's mind and explore the 'real world', in which he liked to call it.

However, to get Arashi into the real world would be slightly different from getting Minato and Kushina back. In Naruto's parents case, when bringing their soul out of his body, the world would help Naruto in recreating their body. However, because Arashi was born in Naruto's world, Naruto would have no help at all in making Arashi's body. This is where the **Creation Of All Things **came in. The **Creation Of All Things **was a Jutsu that the Rinnegan granted any true user. Its main focus is to use Yin energy to make a body and then to use Yang energy to breath life into it. Naruto would like to think that he has mastered it but you could never be sure when you are playing with your only siblings life.

Naruto stood up and let the rose fly in the wind. "This is the day." Naruto excitedly exclaimed, although he was slightly nervous. As he said that, he saw a shadow creeping up on him. 'He found me already?' Naruto asked himself. He got his answer when something heavy jumped on his back.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, flipping the child that jumped on his back onto the grass. This was Arashi Namikaze, second born of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Arashi rolled away from Naruto and stood up, glancing at Naruto. Arashi was wearing a white T-Shirt with the Uzumaki symbol swirling in the middle. He was wearing black khaki shorts that had red trimmings and many different pockets. His red hair was similar to Minato's but had more spikes and was obviously another colour. One resemblance with his father was the striking blue eyesthat could melt anything.

"Nii-San! You're back!" Arashi yelled, running into Naruto's arms. Naruto lifted Arashi off of his feet and span him for a few seconds.

"Ara-Kun! Nice to see you! Today I have a present for you." Naruto announced, making Arashi's eyes widen. Arashi jumped on Naruto again, trying to bring him down.

"What is it? Please tell me!" Arashi begged, tugging at Naruto's skin and clothes. Naruto smiled and looked down at Arashi with a happy smirk.

"Today's the day..." Naruto announced. Arashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, completely lost on what Naruto was trying to tell him.

"Sorry, Naruto-Nii-San. I don't understand." Arashi said innocently. Naruto stood up and looked around.

"Today is the day that I will release you!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**End of Chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates but I completely forgot and had other things to do. I hope you like the battle senescence in this chapter, although they are small.**

**Review! Like! Favourite! Keep on reviewing. **

**PS. This is the Sora from the temple. However, this Sora is slightly different. I will build on him later. **


End file.
